the Fifth Descendant
by SilverRouge
Summary: While Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal were terrorizing the people of the Isle of the Lost, no one noticed the boy following behind them, cleaning up the messes left behind. Who is this boy? Who is his parent? and Why is he cleaning up after the others? Will he help with the Villains revenge or Is he really as good as he acts? Find out in the tale of the Fifth Descendant! Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

Chapter 1 – The Fifth Descendant

While Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal were terrorizing the people of the Isle of the Lost, no one noticed the boy following behind them, cleaning up the messes left behind. The boy wore leather clothes in shades of grey, light blue, and royal blue. His pants were grey with thin strips of royal blue running up the sides and inseam. He wore a leather jacket, with a triangle covering from his right hip up to his left shoulder and wrapped around his right side. Just like his pants his jacket had thin strips of royal blue running up the sides as well as accents of royal but around each patch of leather. On his hands were grey fingerless gloves, with rubber grips on the pads of his palms. His hair was as black as night, his eyes as cold as silver, and his skin as white as death.

"I'm sorry that they do this to you all." Says the unknown boy, as he picks up the apples that Carlos knocked off the shelf in the warehouse. "I just wish there was something I could do to stop them from doing this."

"You're a sweet boy, don't let them stop that good heart of yours." Said the blonde woman as she takes the apple basket from the boy.

"I know but it would be so much easier for you and all the other people on the island if the Villains' children were more respectful." He replied back with a hint of disappointment in his voice directed towards the young descendants.

The lady just smiles at him before heading back to her section of the warehouse, letting him know that she agreed without words.

Sighing ruefully, the boy goes out the same pipe way that the others went through and came out just in time to see Maleficent appear. He saw Mal give her mother the lollipop she snatched from the little boy. Disgusted by her next actions with the lollipop, the boy crept closer to the little boy to clean the object for him.

"Ah perfect! All five of you are here!" Maleficent screeched in happiness, having caught sight of the unknown boy behind them.

"Ma'am." Said the boy in acknowledgment towards Maleficent, as he straightened up with her attention on him.

"Marvelous! Absolutely Marvelous! Come, come, I have news to give." She waved me closer to the other four. "You five have been selected to go to Auradon! It is wonderful news, isn't it!"

Immediately the other four refuse, appalled by the mere thought of going to Auradon. The boy stay quiet the whole time, knowing there was a reason that Maleficent was so excited that we were chosen, but secretly he thought that there was no better thing in the world than getting a chance to leave the island. The chance to get away from the villains and all the bad stuff on the Isle, get away from Him.

"Silence!" Shouted the evil fairy, "This is our chance to get our revenge!"

That immediately got the fours attention, and confirmed my suspicions. He listen half-heartedly as she goes on and on about her plan, until she mentions Fairy Godmother's Wand. Suddenly it all makes sense. She doesn't just want to escape, she wants complete revenge. Still he says nothing aloud and keeps his face impassive as he follow everyone to Maleficent's Hideout, where the other kids' parents are, as Maleficent drones on and on about revenge and her crazy plan.

Through this whole thing she fails to mention one thing, which is the only thing he want to know. "So when are they coming?" The boy ask interrupting Jafar and Jay's conversation over the useless black lamp.

"In a few hours the Beast's guards with be picking you up here." Answered the Evil Queen, with her condescending voice.

"That is all I require, if you shall excuse me I have to pack for the time on the mainland." He replied turning on the spot in front of the door about to leave.

"Oh and Hadrian. Your father would like a word if you please." Those words out of the Evil Queen's mouth, made his heart sink. He simply nodded and walked out towards the direction of his secluded private space. He was able to acquire the small room when he decided that he had enough of my father's bitterness, back when he was 5. He had spent majority of his life in that small space, raising himself for 11 years without Him directly involved. And to be honest, he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. His hatred would have made him do something to the boy that he didn't want to take a chance with.

After packing all of the small amount of clothes that he owned, he started to collect the measly amount of treasured possessions that scattered the small space. Most were gifts sent to him from his mother, some from his other family that he has never met, and then there is the one thing he found on the edge of the city when he was 4. It wasn't noticeable to his father and the other villains, and he knew for sure that if they saw he had it they would try to steal it and use it to escape. It was hard trying to figure out what it was, what with the limited books on the Isle, but he knows now that it's important. After all, a cape that made you invisible is one thing that could get you off an island that you can't escape by being seen.

After securing the cape at the bottom of his bag where no one can see it he zipped up the bag and threw it over his shoulder. He looked around trying to see if he missed anything, but inside he was trying to gather up the courage to go back to the hovel his father called his hide out.

Cause after all, you need all the courage you can gather when going to face the God of the Underworld.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 2 – The Arrival

"Finally decided to grace me with your presence, you little cretin." Snarled an angry voice, as the god stormed in from the other room. Gone was his grey and black toga he used to wear back in Greece, in its place was a black suit with a charcoal grey button-up, black tie, and a grey pocket cloth. The God always looked his best no matter where he is. "You ungrateful little snot. I know for a fact that Maleficent told you her plan, well I have a different one for you. You will follow through with this, if not you will regret it." He threatened the boy.

"You will help the others steal the wand, but you will do more for my own plan." He said his dark blue hair shimmering in the light of his dingy apartment. "You are to find my Helm of Darkness, and sneak into Olympus poison Zeus' little sunspot of a brat."

Hadrian just nodded at the appropriate time and acted like he would follow through with his plot, but he had no plans to help either Villains plans. Hadrian saw this as a chance to be better than his father and everyone else on the island. A chance to escape the label that was given to him since birth. Hadrian didn't want the life of a villain's kid, he wanted a simple life. Even with the special powers that are a part of him as the son of two gods turned mortal.

"Yes Father." Hadrian replied when he noticed Hades stopped talking. "If that is all, I shall be headed to the pick-up location now." And with that Hadrian elegantly left the rundown building and back towards Maleficent's Hideout.

The limo pulled up while the other four were still inside arguing with their parents about the plan. The only one of the 5 that was outside waiting for the limo when it arrived, was Hadrian. As such, he was the only person that greeted the driver as he got out of the vehicle.

"Good evening, sir. Allow me to welcome you to the Isle, no matter how brief the visit may be." Hadrian said with a kind smile on his face, "Though I must warn you that the others are uncouth and won't be so punctual and respectful as I. If you wouldn't mind terribly if I were to sit in front with you? It would be much more comfortable for me, if you wouldn't mind that is?" Hadrian asked politely hoping the man would let him, as he didn't want to sit with the others knowing what their parents' were planning.

The man simply nodded after a moment of looking at Hadrian. In return he was flashed a grateful smile as Hadrian climbed into the passenger's seat.

Sitting in the front seat of the limo gave Hadrian time to plan how he would be able to talk to his family while attending Auradon Prep. He honestly had no clue how he was going to talk to his Uncles and his Cousins about getting out of the Isle. The sound of the driver's side door closing snapped him out of his thoughts.

Hadrian allowed the driver to get situated and to start driving, before he asked the questions that would allow him to get in contact with his family.

"I was wondering if you would be able to help me, sir" he started to say, "I would very much like to get in contact with my mother again while I am at Auradon. Would you be able to give a message to her for me? Or possible let her know I will be here for a while." He asked quietly.

The driver nodded as the barrier between the front and back parts of the limo, just as he hit the button to activate the magical bridge to the mainland.

"Did this button just activate the magical bridge?" asked Mal.

"No this one did, that opened my garage door." Said the driver with a smirk before closing the car barrier.

Hadrian chuckled from the passenger's seat before settling back in the seat.

"Who's your mother?" asked the driver, startling Hadrian for a moment, not thinking they would talk for the drive.

"Persephone. Goddess of spring time." He replied quietly, with a sad look facing the window. "I haven't seen her since I was born. She sends stuff on my birthday every year, like Grandma Demeter, but it's not the same. I don't want to be with my father, haven't since I was 5. I just wanted to see her for the first time. I can't go back to him. He's evil, I know I'm not. I wish I knew who let us off the Isle, I want to thank them for getting me out of that poisonous place."

"It was Prince Ben. His first royal decree." was the only reply he received from the man.

After that the ride was driven in silence, until they parked at Auradon. Before stepping out the driver looked at Hadrian and said that he'd try and pass on his message to his mother, if he is allowed. All Hadrian could manage was a very emotional thank you, before he stepped out and around the limo to stand beside the other four Descendants as the tumbled out of the car, Jay tugging the blue towel that Carlos was clutching from the ground.

"Welcome, welcome, to Auradon Prep." Greeted the Fairy Godmother as the band members stopped abruptly from playing. She approached the five, followed by two students that you could tell was royalty.

"Thank you for having us, Ma'am. I know I speak for myself when I say I am eternally grateful to have a chance to prove myself better than my father." He said as he smiled to the fairy, trying to express all the gratefulness he could to the three of them.

"Wait Fairy Godmother, as in The Fairy Godmother?" Interrupted Mal, who was trying too hard to get information on the Wand and made it painfully obvious that she was up to something. During the whole pitiful attempt that Mal was doing at trying to get information on the wand, Evie was busy checking herself out in the mirror, Jay and Carlos were busy arguing over what was Jay's and what was Carlos', and after being interrupted by Mal Hadrian settled to looking around in wonder at the beauty of the grounds.

"Hello, My name is Ben, I'm so glad you could come here." Ben said, as he approached with the mixed girl hanging all over his left arm, possessively.

"And I am Audrey, Daughter of Aurora, ya' know Sleeping Beauty, and His Boyfriend" she said directing it towards Evie and Mal when both approached the prince.

"Charmed." Hadrian couldn't resist saying and Audrey blatantly disregarded acting like a princess and more like a possessive bimbo. "Hadrian, Son of Persephone." He introduced himself avoiding saying his father's name like always. And this is Carlos, Son of Cruella. Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen. Jay, Son of Jafar. And Mal, Daughter of-" He started to introduce everyone but was interrupted by Mal.

"Maleficent." She said with an evil grin as she looked at Audrey who took a step forward about to start a cat fight.

"You know I just want you to know I don't blame you for your mom cursing my mom to eternal sleep." She threw the big shade at Mal, with the fakest smile on her face.

"And I don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone, excluding my mother, to that stupid christening." Mal threw back at her with a fake laugh at the end.

Hadrian could already tell that it would be a rough time here, just by watching Mal and Audrey interact.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 3 – The Museum

After Ben showed them the transforming statue that scared Carlos, the five were led to the main entry hall where Ben talked about the school being his father's old family castle converted to a prep school after they moved into Auradon's castle.

"And if you need anything or have any questions feel free to as-" Ben started to offer but was interrupted by Audrey.

"Doug!" she shouted before Ben could offer his assistance himself.

"Doug is Dopey's son." Ben explained as the nerdy looking boy walked down the stairs.

"Uh um hi." He said as he looked at Evie with a love struck look that had Hadrian rolling his eyes. He knew that there was no chance of Doug getting Evie's attention for as long as she worshiped her mother. "I have your basic class schedules with all the core classes on it. Math, Science, English, and Goodness 101." He finished nervously

"Let me guess new class?" asked Mal, receiving a nod in return. "Whatever let's go find our rooms." She said as the four Villains head up the stairs on their left, while Hadrian just raised a brow at Doug as he knew they were going the wrong way.

"Um guys your rooms are the other way." He said still nervous. "Sleepy, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Dopey, Doc…" he recited.

"Sneezy" said Carlos as he passed by startling Doug.

"Come on, Doug" Hadrian said with a smile, once the four were out of site. "Help me out with finding my room."

"Sure Hadrian." Doug said a little intimidated, as the followed the direction of the other four.

"I gotta say Doug, and don't take this the wrong way, but you might not want to go for Evie just yet. Her mother taught her one thing. Go after the man with the money. I'm afraid she'll listen to her mother for just a while longer." Hadrian offered to Doug in a way so that the boy didn't get his hopes up just yet.

"Um thanks, I think." He said a little confused by the comment.

"You'll understand soon. But enough of that. Is there anything you can tell me about the Olympus Kingdom? I asked the driver to do me a favor, but I'd rather find out all I can about it before then."

"There really isn't much we know since most of the royal family keep to themselves but Hector goes here. He's Hercules' son. He'd be the only one to help you out there." Doug offered.

"Sigh, thanks Doug. I guess I'll just have to wait then." Hadrian said with a disappointed smile to Doug as they reached a door with Hadrian's name on it.

"Since there were an odd number of you guys coming we had to put you in a different room than the others, I hope you don't mind." Doug said quickly, hoping not to upset the godling.

"No it's perfect! I don't really fancy sharing a room with the other guys. So who's my roommate?" Hadrian reassured him, showing there was no ill intentions.

"Uhh let me see. That would be Ryan, Rapunzel's son. He is graduating soon so there will be a big chance he'll hardly be around." He said after shuffling through the papers on his clip board and handing over the schedules for the Villains' kids "If you could give the others their schedules for me, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks" He asked before hurrying away.

Shaking his head, Hadrian opened the door to the one place he'd feel was the best place for him, and set his stuff in the empty side of the room. Only having one thought in his head. 'Nothing is going to make me want to go back to that trap house ever again.'

"For the record, if you fail at this tonight you're not getting my help again." Said Hadrian, as the five of them were sneaking around the Museum courtyard at midnight.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Said Mal, as she peered through the do at her mother's spinning wheel and the one guard sitting behind it.

"Is that your mom's spinning wheel?" Laughs Jay.

Mal just shot hit a glare before saying, "We need to knock him out somehow." With that she pulls out her magic spell book and tries out a spell on him, which turns out to be too weak, before using a stronger on to knock him out.

"Perfect" Mal says with a grin, before trying to open the door, only to find it locked. "Great it's locked."

"I got this" Says Jay as he starts to go back for a running start.

"Open the lock, Open quick, Open the door, Without a Kick" Mal chants quickly before Jay has the chance to get close enough to kick it in.

Just as the door swings open, Jay comes flying through and lands on the floor, with Mal and the others behind him laughing. After a quick second of admiring the spinning wheel the group heads out to locate the wand.

Searching through the second level of the Museum, the end up in the Villains Wing, where there are statues of all the greatest Villains of the kingdom. Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and Evil Queen were the main for in the entrance hall. Hadrian could spot more in the connected rooms, however.

"You guys go on ahead I need to find something in my father's exhibition." Hadrian said to the others before heading on to the other Villains rooms.

He slowly walked into the first room that help the next four villains. He recognized them as the lower ranking villains. Stromboli with his Donkey Boys, Gaston, Clayton, and Lady Tremaine with her daughters, Drizilla and Anastasia. Without faltering he proceeded to the next room, which held the next ranking of villains, Hans, Mother Gothel, Governor Ratcliff, and Judge Frollo. Not impressed by any of them, Hadrian continued onward. The next room held a few more threatening villains. Shan Yu, the Queen of Hearts, Madam Mim, and Dr. Faciller. There were only one room left, so Hadrian proceeded on to the last, was exactly what he was looking for. Inside the room were the second most threatening Villains of all of Auradon. Ursala the Sea Witch, the pirate Captain Hook, the Monstrous Bull-God Chernabog, and finally Hades God of the Underworld.

The statue of his father would have been terrifying if it was real. It was of Hades frozen in the middle of throwing a fire ball. It had his hair in the right blue fire it used to be, shining in the darkness. His black and grey toga held together with the skill clasp over his left pectoral. On the pedestal right next to his father was the Helm of Darkness, forged by the cyclops during the Titan War.

Now was the time for Hadrian to choose. Does he follow in his father's footsteps and help to overthrow his uncle. Or does he turn around now and be good like his mother. He was having a major internal battle, on he thought wouldn't be hard to fight as he believed he had already chosen when he left the Isle.

With strong determination in his eyes, Hadrian made his choice.

Just as Hadrian made his decision, an alarm sounded throughout the entire museum.

Cursing the four teens that came with him, Hadrian ran out of the Villains wing. Bypassing all the statues of evil doers, Hadrian met up with the others in the entrance hall.

"What did you do?!" He shouted at the four who were running for the door.

"It was Jay's fault!" Mal shouted back, while Carlos shut off the alarm and lied to the security guy on the phone. "Carlos!" Mal shouted from outside.

"You're welcome!" he shouted sarcastically as he walked outside, just as the security guard came walking in with his flashlight.

"Thanks a lot Jay, now we have to go to class in the morning." Called Mal


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can. Please note that I am writing as I can, and it might take me a while before a chapter is to my liking. I won't be posting every single day, but rather as soon as I finish a chapter. Also there is a slight chance of a POV change to 1st person, I will try to keep 3rd person for as long as possible though.

Chapter 4 – The First Day

He knew he made the right choice in leaving the helm in the museum, even if the alarm did go off after he decided. After all, this was supposed to be his second chance. He wasn't going to risk it all for his father. He thought about all of this as he was sitting in Goodness 101, while Fairy Godmother asked questions.

"What do you do if a baby is crying?" She asked and pointed to the words on the board with her pointer. "Do you: A, Put a Curse on it. B, Leave it alone. C, Give it a bottle. Or D, Poison it." She looked at the five students who all looked disinterested.

"You give it a bottle." Mal said with a bored tone.

"Correct again!" cheered Fairy Godmother.

"How did you get that right?" asked Jay, causing Hadrian to roll his eyes.

"Easy. I picked the one that isn't any fun." She replied in a dry tone.

"Next question. You find a vial a poison on the ground. Do you: A, Put it in the Kings wine. B, Put it in an apple. Or C, Turn it in to the proper authorities." She asked in her sweet, happy voice. She looked expectantly out at the five students, while Evie, Jay, and Carlos all jumped up and down in their seats trying to get picked to answer. "Evie?"

"Umm… What was the second one again?" She asked ditzy like. Causing Fairy Godmother to smile and look at Jay.

"The answer is C." he said smirking at Carlos.

"Correct!"

"Yeah!" Jay yelled at Carlos repetitively, as he grabbed him, gave him a noggie and wrestled him onto the table.

"Enough of that now, save all the energy for the Tourney field" she said trying to defuse the situation, as a young girl with black hair came hurrying in.

"The Family Day Committee needs you signature, Headmistress." Said the girl in a rush. You could tell she was terrified of being in the presence of the villains' children.

"Class this is Jane. My daughter." Introduced Fairy Godmother, despite the embarrassed "Mom" that came from Jane's flushing form, before she rushed out the room as the bell rang.

"Headmistress? Might I have a word?" Hadrian asked her, when the other four left for their next class.

"Certainly, Hadrian. Let us walk and talk." She agreed, and walked with him out the door and towards her office.

"I was wondering if you heard anything from my family in Olympus." He asked quietly so that he wouldn't be overheard.

"Not yet, but be hopeful. It's a long way from Auradon to Olympus so we just have to wait." She said with a kind and hopeful look on her face.

"Oh okay" he replied not so hopeful. "There's something else. I…I want to stay in Auradon. Or anywhere. I don't want to go back, Fairy Godmother. Please I really need your help to stay. I can't go back to my father."

"Oh Hadrian. I'll do everything I can to make sure you can stay, but it isn't up to me."

"Then who? Who do I have to talk to?" He questioned.

"Prince Ben, Queen Belle, or King Beast, I'm afraid."

"Then I'll have to show them my best behavior." He said smiling, before he thanked he and left for his next class.

History class was alright, well as alright as having and owl-turned-professor can be. None the less, Professor Archimedes knew his stuff. Hadrian though wasn't all there today in class. He had bigger things on his mind. He wondered if he'd see his mother and grandmother at the Family Day party tomorrow afternoon. He really wanted to believe that they thought him capable of it. He couldn't stop thinking of what could go wrong though. He really couldn't. Because as you know, bad things happen.

"You want to WHAT?!" Hadrian screamed at Mal when she told him their plan, as she was stirring in the ingredients into the silver mixing bowl. All five kids were spread across the kitchen. Carlos on the counter to the left of Mal's, Jay standing beside Carlos, and Evie and Mal mixing at the counter next to the fridge in front of Hadrian.

"Oh come on it's just a love potion. Sides I'm not gonna leave it on forever." She said like it was no big deal messing with someone's emotions.

"That's not the point! Why must you guys resort to magic every time something you don't like happens?!" Hadrian shouted giving up on Mal trying to be good, she was trying to hard just to please her mother. He couldn't help her any longer.

"Okay all it needs now is one tear drop." Said Mal "And I don't solve everything with magic" she rebutted, earning a "are you for real" look from Hadrian.

"Alright so let's chop some onions and be done with it." Said Carlos holding up an onion.

"That won't work we need emotional human tears." Countered Mal. "and we don't cry."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Lonnie, Mulan's Daughter, walks in. "Hey Guys!" she greets cheerfully. "Whatcha making?" she asks as she dips her finger in the bowl, followed by five shouts of "No!" "What I wasn't gonna double-dip." She says confused.

After a few seconds, and Lonnie is still looking at them confused, Mal asks "Is it missing anything?"

As Lonnie opens the fridge, she replies. "Actually yeah, chocolate! My mom makes the best cookies when we can't sleep." She starts talking as she puts a handful of chips into the bowl. Though she stops her sorry when she gets five looks of confusion. "What? Your parents never baked you cookies before?" at the silence she continued "I mean I know they're villains and all but I just thought even villains loved their kids too." She finished lamely. "I'm so sorry." She says as a tear trickles down her cheek.

Shocked, Mal jumps forward, swipes the tear off Lonnie's face, and throws it into the bowl. "Done" she exclaims with a smile.

"Come on Lonnie. Let's give them some room." Hadrian says as he walks Lonnie back to the cafeteria. "To be honest, I haven't stayed with my father since I was 5." He started after they were some ways away from the kitchen. "We never had the best relationship when I was growing up. He resented being on the Isle so much that he made it miserable to be around, and one day I found an empty room in a warehouse on the edge of the island facing Auradon. I slowly started to leave things there on mine, that after a while I had all my stuff there. He never noticed, not even after I never came home. The first time in 11 years that I talked to him was the day I came to Auradon." He told her a bit of his story, to make her understand that not all villain kids had it made like the heroes' kids. There wasn't hugs and kisses on the Isle. The villains made it all bad, with no good found anywhere. "I can't speak for the others, as growing up I didn't really play with anyone else, but they had it better than I did. They had parents who, in some sick way, cared about them. Even if it was only as future heirs." He glanced at Lonnie, only to see more tears on her face. "Please, don't pity us. They won't appreciate it, and I just grew to accept my Fate. The life of a Villain's kid isn't chocolate and roses. Some of us want to get out, but knew no one would accept us, so we never tried." He said as they finally approached Lonnie's dorm room. "Thank you for listening, Lonnie. Have a good night." He said quietly as he turned to leave for his dorm room, in a melancholy mood.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 5 – The Games

"Mmm I love the chocolate chips" said Ben as he bit into the cookie.

Hadrian couldn't stand to watch anymore of Mal giving Ben the love potion, so he turned to leave and head somewhere, anywhere but there. He ended up at an empty spot on campus. Surrounded by a variety of spring flowers, he couldn't help the emotions that flared to life within him. Anger, Sadness, Loneliness, Bitterness, Abandonment, Hurt. All these negative emotions that sprung up out of nowhere, Hadrian had no idea who they were directed to. He was angry at his father for blaming him for be trapped on the Isle of the Lost. He was bitter towards the heroes' kids for getting all the love and affection from their parents, while he suffered with his father. The abandonment and hurt he felt could only come from his family for leaving him on the island and never once contacting him. The loneliness he knew was because no matter what, he was alone through this all, and he couldn't find a way out. He didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears hit his hands. Looking around to see if anyone saw him, he noticed that all the flowers were leaning towards him as if to hold him and lacked a little of their brightness that was there when he arrived.

Brushing it off as nothing, Hadrian stood up and headed for the forest for a walk, hoping to clear his mind. As he strolled through the wooded area he couldn't stop noticing the trees and green all leaning towards him. It was beginning to make him nervous, so instead of continuing his walk he spun around and bolted back the way he came. All the way back he failed to notice his skin tinting green, as the nerves and paranoia set in. It was all fine until he hit the flowered clearing and looked back the way he came and finally noticed the ground. In the shape of footprints leading the way he came from were little patches of flowers. Just simple wildflowers, but flowers none the less.

Freaked out but it all, Hadrian took a few deep breaths and headed back to the school. Never noticing his skin turning back to the pale white it once was, or the pair of brown eyes in the tree in the flower glade.

Hadrian tried to avoid everyone at the game, sitting in the far right corner of the bleachers by Doug and the band, so in case something happened he could bolt to the school. He watched as Jay convinced the coach to let Carlos play too, and how they worked perfectly together with Ben to win the game. It all was going fine, even when Ben asked Mal to go out with him, and Audrey announced that Chad was her new boyfriend in retaliation.

That wasn't a problem at all for Hadrian. No the problem was after the game, in Goodness 101. No thanks to Fairy Godmother and her stupid web camera.

Somehow she was able to get a computer and web cam to the Isle so that the villains could talk to us on Family Day, since they couldn't come, for obvious reasons. No the problem was that the other four parents were on the screen, it was how embarrassed he felt when Fairy Godmother asked where his father was.

To embarrassed and hurt to reply, Hadrian simply spun around, grabbed his stuff, and hurried out the room, hoping no one saw the tears streaming down his face. He never felt so humiliated in his life. Never had his father been able to affect him so much as he did just then. He wasted no time getting to his room, he decided he would do everything in his power to show the King and Queen how much he deserved to stay on the mainland.

Opening the door and running face first into a hard muscular chest however, wasn't how he wanted to start that.

"Oomph." Was the only noise that escaped his mouth when it happened. Looking up to see the brown eyes looking at him in mischief and amusement. He couldn't help take in the handsome features too. The aristocratic jawline, the button noes, the perfectly sculpted eyebrows, the Cupid's bow lips, and the short, silky blond hair that was styled into perfection. All together the guy had Hadrian speechless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be back yet. I'm Ryan." Said the guy as he steadied Hadrian before stepping back into the room. "You must be Hadrian. Huh. I must admit you are way different than I thought you'd be. Shorter too." He said with a joking smirk on his face.

"Uh yeah that's me. I think I get that from my mom." Hadrian said rubbing the back of his head, avoiding looking at Ryan until his blush went away. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, I just had a rough day and decided to get ready for the party early."

"Huh? No your fine I just got back a few seconds ago." He smiled. "Rough day, wanna talk about it?" he said lounging on his bed looking at Hadrian.

"Just family issues is all." Hadrian mumbled as he dug through his wardrobe for the outfit he got specifically for the party. "And I still haven't heard back from my mother." He said in a disappointed tone, holding out the suit to look at.

The suit was different from what he normally wears, in multiple different ways. Mainly the style was very similar to a prince's clothes, and the colors were his mothers. He originally got the suit to wear for his mother but now he just wanted to distance himself from his father as much as possible. The suit pants and jacket were a light shade of purple, with a button up shirt that was light blue, and to tie it all together he had requested a magenta tie and pocket clothe, all in his mother's colors.

"I'm sure she'll be here, Hadrian. Invitations are sent out magically to all parents of any students who stay at Auradon for more than a night." He tried to reassure him. "And I must say you look perfect in color. Much better than grey and navy." He looked Hadrian up and down for emphasis, causing Hadrian to blush again.

"Thank you." He mumbled in return.

"You know, I don't really have a date for the party tonight. How about I escort you." He said "Unless you have a date already." He tried to catch himself.

"No I'd like that very much." Hadrian said before he could stop himself, and just as fast as he said that he slammed a hand over his mouth in shock. Yes he was attracted to him, but was he gay? It was clear that Ryan was attracted to Hadrian and was at the least bisexual, but was Hadrian? He had no clue, he's never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. It was always just Hadrian.

"Great! The parents are just starting to arrive so how about you hang out here while I get ready and change!" Ryan said happily before grabbing a hanging bag that must of have had his suit in it and rushed out the door towards the showers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 6 – The Families

Hadrian had no idea what was going through his head as he sat on his bed waiting. He had only just met Ryan, and already he was asked out on a date by him. They never talked, never even spent time as roommates together. Hadrian was always asleep when Ryan came home and asleep when Ryan left, so they never were together at the same time.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Ryan came back in. "So I know we just met and all, but I think it'd be good to spend some time together. I'd really like to get to know you a bit. At least, know you more than just Hades' Kid." He admitted. "Plus you're kinda cute and hey I wouldn't mind a second date after today." He said with a wink.

Hadrian couldn't think of anything to say so he just simply nodded. Which in turn makes Ryan smile so bright, that it makes Hadrian smile back, before Ryan offers Hadrian his arm and they leave the room and head for the party.

Hadrian can't help but smile at the peaceful atmosphere of the party. The welcome that Ben organized was amazing, and the food was delicious. It was all perfect.

Ryan found him just as the other four kids arrived. Hadrian couldn't deny he saw them glowing for the first time he has known them. He could see that they were good, and this was the first real time that they were happy.

"They're changing." He mentioned to Ryan as he gazed at the four of them over by the chocolate fountain.

"Oh? How so?" he asked following Hadrian's gaze.

"Evie is realizing she doesn't need a prince to be happy, that her mother is wrong for thinking that only money is power. Carlos has realized his mother is truly insane and there's nothing right about her. Jay has found something he is good at and is happy. And Mal. Well she's happy for the first time ever. She has had it the hardest of them all, being the Queen of Darkness's daughter and all. Her mother only wants her to be the second most evil being ever, after herself that is. And now being in Auradon it has shown her that we don't have to be our parents. We can be whatever we want to be." He explained with a smile on his face. "Prince Ben has done more than what he sought out to do. He didn't just offer a second chance to us. He ended the next generation of evil, just by bringing us five to Auradon. I don't care what anyone says, this will be the best thing and most defining thing of Prince Ben's rule."

"I see what you mean." Ryan said with a smile looking at Hadrian.

"So do we." Said a female voice from behind them.

Spinning around to see who it was, Ryan smiled and hugged the woman. "Mother, Father!" he shouted happily. "It's so good to see you. Let me introduce you to Hadrian. Hadrian this is Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene, my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Hadrian, my date."

"Your Majesties." Hadrian said politely with a bow of the head.

"Please Rapunzel is fine." She said with a smile and took his hand. "I agree with you whole heartedly. Children aren't like their parents. I should know, I grew up with a woman who used me for the magic of my hair. Plus not all villains are bad. Right Eugene!" she said looking at her husband.

"Right. I used to be a thief you know. Stole the Corona Crown from Rapunzel's castle. But then I met her and fell in love." He said smiling at Rapunzel.

"I'm glad not all heroes are against us." Hadrian said gratefully to the duo, as Ryan slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

Suddenly there was a commotion from the croquet field. "Excuse me a moment." Hadrian said when he couldn't find the other four kids. He rushed over to the field in time to hear the tail end of the acquisitions.

"Enough!" he shouted over the Queen as she tried to go for round two. "How dare you! You blame a child for her mother's misdeeds. A child who wasn't even born yet, for the mistakes of your generation! I thought that all the Villains on the Isle were bad, but you heroes are just as bad." He said as he went over to the other four kids helping Mal stand up. "You stand here and judge us for what our parents did, and yet not one of you can see us for who we are. Children! Your hatred blinds you, just as the hatred of our parents did them!" He looked at each and every hero gathered on the field.

"You your highness, can't give us a chance like your wife did you. Yet your wife can't even give us more either. Your son gave us a chance at redemption and all of us are here and have changed. Have any one of your children been cursed? No I don't believe so." He turned to Chad Charming next. "You can't rub two brain cells together to pass a single class. Always having others do your homework for you instead." And then looked at Audrey. "You are so self-centered that all you care about is how you'll be princess one day and everyone is beneath you. You act so self-righteous that it sickens me." He looked at everyone around him. "None of you are good. None of you deserve that title. I have met only Five people here that are good. And only three of them are original heroes. I had faith in you all before coming here, I hope you're happy. You've singe handedly screwed five people over with your prejudice views." And with that Hadrian gathered Mal in his arms and led the other three to his room, and away from the heroes.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

So I got a review saying that Hadrian seems a bit self-absorbed. I just want to say that that is typical of a 16 year old, majority of the kids I know were self-absorbed all the way up till college. It is not a Villains Kid thing. If you watch the movie Audrey, Evie, Mal, and Chad are also self-absorbed.

Chapter 7 – The Choices

"Thank you for standing up for us like that Hadrian." Said Evie in a quiet voice, as she looked down at her hands. She had been quiet since she knocked out Chad back at the party.

"Yeah thanks." Said Carlos and Jay from their position on the floor at the foot of Hadrian's bed.

"I didn't do it just for you guys." Hadrian said as he pulled up a chair to sit in front of the four. "I did it because it had to be done. You guys may not notice, but Auradon is good for us, for You." He said as he looked at each of their subdued faces. "Let me ask you this. Jay how did you feel on the Isle? How did you feel when everywhere you went you had to steal things just for your father to sell?" he said looking at Jay then. "Carlos, How about all those times your mom tried to get you to do all those things for her while she sat on the couch all day talking to that stuffed dog of hers?" He shifted from Carlos to Evie. "Evie you had it the best of us. Your mom only ever dolled you up and taught you how look the best for a prince, but she never allowed you to be you, never allowed you to show how smart you are." He smiled at her to let her know it was okay. "And Mal, You had it hard. Your mother always degraded you compared you to her in every way and always you never compared to her." He said looking to Mal. "Can you guys honestly say you want to go back to that? Back to being under them, to being their minion?" He looked at each and every one of them to see if they already knew their answer.

They did. The only problem was they didn't have the courage to say it out loud yet.

"I want to tell you a story. A story about a young godling…" Hadrian started out. "Once upon a time, on an island filled with all the most evil villains in the world. There lived a boy. He was a small young boy, only 5 years old. He had a father that never accepted him. That blamed him for his imprisonment on that island. There were a few times that his father would come home from the bar, raving mad, and he would take out his anger on the boy. The boy would take the beating all night until his father fell asleep in his chair. As soon as his father would fall asleep the boy would crawl out the house, all the way to the edge of the island where no one would go. He would slip into his hide away hole, where he would patch himself up. Heal all the wounds that he could see." Hadrian took a deep breath, before he continued on with his story. "One day the boy, after another beating, decided he couldn't live like that anymore. So with his last bit of strength me crawled to his hide away hole and just laid there. He was too tired. Too tired of patching himself up, too tired of living his life, too tired of the island, of his father, of everything. So he just laid there, for days on end, until one day. One day he was lying there. Had no clue who it was but a shadowy figure came into his room. He couldn't see them from his fatigue. The person held him, sang to him, told him he was meant for greater things, told him he was good, told him he would be greater than his father, told him of all the good in the world, and told him that out there in the world were people who loved him. After that he fell asleep, and awoke the next morning remembering the final words the person said to him, that drove him to be good. They said 'The good are the ones who have to go through tragedy to become who they are.' And ever since that day the boy has done all he can for everyone else, to bring his goodness to everyone in that dark place. For the tragedy he went through made him strong, and that strength made him good." When Hadrian finished his story, he decided that he'd give the four time to think about their choices and to decide what they'd choose to do. With that he headed for the door that was cracked open.

Stepping out into the hallway, closing the door, Hadrian felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up with tired eyes, he saw it was Ryan and his parents.

"What you said out there was brave. Only a hero would stand up like that for those who can't. You're a hero, Hadrian." Said Rapunzel.

"Am I? I don't feel like one." He said before walking away from the trio, looking lost. Never knowing if the trio had heard his tale or not.

He didn't stop walking until he reached the flower glade. He sat at the base of the willow tree and pulled his legs to his chest, and just sat there, deep in self-pity. Why had he told them all of that? He didn't know. What did he expect them to do after hearing about his life? No clue there either.

"You know I didn't want to leave you with him." Said a voice from beside Hadrian.

Startled, he looked over at the woman who sat down next to him. She was a tall woman, with shining blonde hair. Her skin a soft tan on her skin. It was her eyes that caught him though, they were the exact shade of liquid silver as his. This was his mother.

"I loved you since you were born. I couldn't take my eyes off of you. The only problem with keeping you was that you were a boy. In the family, they believed the father would raise and train the boys, while the mother raised the girls. I knew Zeus rules, once I gave you over to your father I would never be able to see you again. Not until you were off the island. Oh you should have seen the storm I threw at them when they demanded I give you to Him." She said with a smile. "I was forced to give you over but not without a fight. Let's just say Auradon had a dead spring that year."

"Why didn't you ever come see me?" Hadrian asked in a small voice.

"I did. Every year, I would come to see you. I'd leave gifts on your bed. I was there when you were 5. I wasn't going to lose you before I could even know you. I told you 'The good are the ones who have to go through tragedy to become who they are' because I knew you were good. I knew you weren't meant to be with your father, ever. You're growing into your powers now, and I don't think they're like your father's. A mother know."

"What do you mean powers? Dad didn't show any powers." Hadrian questioned.

"That was the barrier stopping them. His were dangerous, he's a pyro-kinetic. You however aren't." she said with a knowing look.

"How do you know what I have?" Hadrian asked her.

"Look around, Hadrian." She said with a gesture all around her.

Hadrian looked all around him and just like the last time he was out here, all the flowers were tilted towards him and looked a little duller in color. "I can control plants?" he asked his mother.

"Yes you can." She smiled a proud smile


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Please: Check out my poll for the sequel. I have some characters made up for each selections. Just be aware that this will be a 4 or 5 part story. Therefore save your worst for last, as there will be a surprise come the final part.

Chapter 8 – the Transformations

Hadrian and Persephone spent a long time out by the willow tree talking and getting to know each other, but after a couple of hours, Hadrian decided it was time to go and check in on the others.

"Mother I am so glad that you were able to come." He started to say. "I have always wanted to be with you, but I have to do something. Is it alright if we can meet again?" He asked her with a pleading look.

She smiled at him with a smile that radiated pure happiness. "Of course, after all, who else is gonna teach you how to control your powers?" She said with a wink, before standing up and leading him back to the school.

What started out as a peaceful walk back to the dorms, turned sour when they ran into an infuriated King Beast and his wife, Queen Belle.

"I have never been so insulted in my life. I demand you pack your belongings and return to the Isle immediately." King Beast started to demand as he shook with rage, his face turning red.

"My son will do no such thing." Said Persephone, as she towered over Beast, looking like the true Queen of the Dead that she was. "You will do well to remember whom you are speaking with and just whom his family is, Your Highness" She continued coldly, "For My husband may have been Lord of the Dead when he was free, but I am still Queen of the Dead, and as such I can still make your life miserable should you Ever decide to harm or condemn an innocent child."

"You will listen to me! I am the King!" Beast Roared.

"No you will listen to me! Should you step another toe out of line during the next few hours that you are king, I will give sanctuary to all who feel unjustified and declare war of Auradon! Test my patience, Beast, and you'll find that I am not the only one who will take up arms with you. You have made many of the people angry with you, by denying anyone but the royals what they deserve." She politically said back to him, voice still as cold as the dead.

"You wouldn't dare." He said with his narrow eyes directed right at her's.

"You want a war with the Gods of Olympus, Beast? I can tell you now we have fought Two wars, and won both of them. And they were against creatures who had powers that could level all of Auradon." She challenged him calmly while looking at her cuticles.

Huffing defeated yet still angry, Beast and Belle stormed off the opposite direction from the duo.

"You wouldn't really start a war against Auradon…Would you?" Hadrian asked his mother.

"Hum? Oh of course not. Zeus doesn't meddle in Auradon's affairs. That was all empty threats, well the war parts were, not the amnesty for the unjustified people. Should it come to that, I would offer it, and with all the lower class people gone, the royals would flounder and collapse, because the ones who do everything for them would be gone." She said with another wink. "I learned a lot from my Cousins, Athena and Eris." She finished with a giggle as she locked arms with Hadrian, leading him farther to his dorm.

Hadrian left his mother in the entrance hall, with a kiss on the check and a promise of future meetings.

Afterwards he walked the rest of the way to his room, to find that the four others were still there. Carlos was asleep leaning on Jay's thigh, Mal and Evie were curled up talking in hushed voices on Hadrian's bed, and Jay was playing Ryan at Max Steele on the game console.

"Hey Guys." Hadrian greeted startling Mal and Evie. "Have you given thought to what you're going to do?" He asked as he saw Ryan slip out the room to the bathroom.

He saw Jay look down to Carlos who was still sleeping. Evie turned away biting her lip, and Mal had a sad look on her face.

"They'll never accept us." She said like it was a fact. "To them we're proof of our parents' evil schemes. How are we ever going to show them we want to change if they can't see us more different than our parents?"

"I don't want to be bad." Mumbled Carlos as he started to wake up, "But the heroes don't make it easy for us to be good."

"We're just going to have to go through with their plan." Said Mal despite what she wanted, as she got up and flipped through her spell book to the love potion's page.

"You're going to lift the love spell?" ask Evie

"It not right to leave Ben under it while my mother takes over." She said with tears shining in her eyes refusing to fall.

Hadrian nodded once to the four solemn looking teens. "I can't help you, if you decide to go through with it in the end, but know there is always room in Olympus if you choose to be good." He offered them a way out, even it takes them til the moment the crown is set on Prince Ben's head for them to take it.

They didn't talk much more about the serious stuff for the rest of the time they were together, but after a while the four left in a better mood than when they arrived to Hadrian's room. A short while after they had left, Ryan returned with his hair still wet from the shower.

"Thanks for stepping out, Ryan. I really appreciate it. They really needed to believe in themselves. I can't believe those HYPOCITES! They preach about being good and how they are better than the villains, yet they degrade, harass, and demean CHILDREN!" Hadrian said pacing the room in fury. "Oh I have half a mind to…Urgh!"He finished as he threw his hands in the air, plopping onto his bed.

"I know, I know. The royal are idiots but some are truly good. Right?" Ryan said as he pulled on his sleeping pants. "I mean my parents, Ben, and I are good right?" he said winking at Hadrian as he tied the draw strings together.

"Touche." Was all Hadrian said as he changed into his pajamas himself.

"So…How about breakfast with me tomorrow before the coronation?" Ryan asked, leaning on his left arm, looking at Hadrian.

"Oh umm…Sure I don't see why not." He said a little nervously, climbing into bed.

"Great! Be ready around 8:30 – 9:00 and we'll head out!" He said happily before saying good night and turning off his lamp.

"Okay, Good night." Hadrian said back before following Ryan's lead.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Please: Check out my poll for the sequel. I have some characters made up for each selections. Just be aware that this will be a 4 or 5 part story. Therefore save your worst for last, as there will be a surprise come the final part.

Chapter 9 – The Royals

Hadrian was startled awake from his slumber from the dream he was having. In the dream he had seen all the things his father did. His kidnapping of Hercules, the manipulations of Megara, and his father releasing the Titans. Hadrian knew his father was a villain but to see what he had done made his stomach turn in revulsion.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryan from his position beside his bed. "You were tossing for a while since I woke up."

"No, I'm fine." He said sitting up in his sweat covered clothes. "Just a bad dream, no worries." He stood up and pulled out his outfit for the day. It was a simple three-quarter sleeved shirt with turquois sleeves and collar and a purple torso. For pants he grabbed a pair of white washed jeans. "I'm just gonna go shower then we can leave for wherever you wanna take me for the morning." He said with a smile, before walking towards the showers. "I'll meet you at the entrance hall, and then you can take me on this mystery date." He finished with a smile as he walked out of the room.

After showering and getting changed, Hadrian sat on the bench in the entrance hall waiting for Ryan to come so they could go. Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice in his ear, causing Hadrian to smile and chuckle.

"Hmm is that you Jay?" Hadrian joked with a smile on his face.

"Nope haha, just me." Said Ryan as he walked around the bench to stand in front of Hadrian. "So are you ready? I've got a big morning planned before we come back to get ready for the coronation." He said with a bright smile on his face, as he grabbed Hadrian's hand, pulling him out to the waiting limo.

"Sure but where are we going exactly?" Hadrian asked as he laughed at Ryan's enthusiasm.

"It's a surprise!" he said with a grin as they climbed into the back of the limo, and it pulled away from Auradon onto the main road. "I promise you'll have fun."

The limo came to a stop about 10 minutes later, startling the boys out of their random conversation.

"We're here!" Ryan said happily as he jumped out of the limo, pulling Hadrian with him.

"The Museum of Auradon?" Hadrian asked puzzled looking at the building in front of him.

"Yeah, I figured that on the island you guys didn't know the history of the land that our parents lived in. So I thought I'd tell you about everything. We've got a few hours anyway." He replied with a smile, leading them into the first room of the building in the first wing, The Royal Room.

The Royal Room is the room where all the Princes and Princesses' have their own displays. In the first room holds the four main royals: Belle & Beast, Snow White & Florence, Aurora & Philip, and Cinderella & Charming. Throughout the room Ryan made sure to tell the full stories of each Princess, from their sides of the tales.

The First exhibit was placed in King Beast's original castle's ballroom. Belle stood in her golden ball gown frozen in the Waltz with the Beast form of King Adam. Next to them sat the Enchanted Rose and the Enchanted Mirror from the story.

"The Mirror is enchanted to show you anything just by saying 'Show Me…'" Ryan explained as they looked at the small hand-held mirror on the stand.

Cinderella's exhibit was designed in shades of light blue and silvers, with a model of Cinderella in her midnight ball gown and glass slippers, standing in front of her light blue pumpkin coach. Beside her stood Prince Charming in his royal suit. Both stood side by side in the front of Charming Castle's Ballroom

Snow White's Exhibit showed her model sleeping in her glass case surrounded in flowers, Florence leaning over to kiss her. The models of the 7 Dwarves around them. Behind the glass case was a replica of the front of their cottage.

The model of Aurora stood in her pick gown, hands on top of one another, and her crown on her head. Prince Philip's model stood next to her in his armor, the Shield of Virtue on his arm and a duplicate of the Sword of Truth in him hands. A replica of her cottage behind her and a stand of her forest clothes beside her. In another glass stand, were three different colored wands, green, blue, and red.

"The Shield of Virtue was actually donated to the Museum when King Philip took his crown. It's said to have the magical ability to give the wielder hold the virtue of the greatest hero to hold it." Ryan explained pointing it out.

"Who was the last person to use it?" Hadrian asked.

"No one knows. King Philip doesn't tell anyone who uses his shield." He replied.

After about 15 minutes they walked into the next Royal Room that held three more princesses: Jasmine & Aladdin, Tiana & Naveen, Ariel & Eric, and Rapunzel & Eugene. Ryan got excited that he could tell his parents story.

In the Agrabah exhibit, Jasmine stood next to Aladdin both in their royal outfits. Raja and Abu standing behind them. To the right of the foursome stood a stand with the golden scarab and Genie's gold Lamp. Leaning against the stand was a replica of Carpet, Aladdin's flying carpet.

"After leaving his Lamp forever, Genie actually stored magical sand from the Cave of Wonders inside it. The sand has magical properties that only Genie and Aladdin know."

The next Exhibit was set in a Bayou with Tiana in her light green dress and Naveen in his Royal Clothes standing in the middle on a wooden dock, looking into each other's eyes. Behind the duo were replicas of Mama Odie with her pet snake and walking stick, Louis playing his trumpet, and a slightly bigger model of Ray the firefly.

"Mama Odie. Man that woman is one crazy Witch-Doctor. Her stick is saturated in her Voodoo Magic, but only Tiana's son can use it, per Mama Odie's orders. She also enchanted Louis' Trumpet after he retired, to soothe arguments and fight."

A shimmering replica of Atlantis stood tall with Ariel as a mermaid wearing the Crown of Atlantis and holding the Triton, Sebastian and Flounder by her side. Separate from her stood Prince Eric in his Royal clothes, Max their dog, and Scuttle the Seagull on the beach in front of his castle. On a stand next to Eric was Ariel's Pink wedding dress. In Ariel's hand was a replica of the Trident of the Sea.

"The Trident is the most powerful object in the entire ocean. It's able to control the entire seas and its inhabitants."

The last exhibit was a shining castle with suns decorating it. At the doors stood Rapunzel with her blond hair braided and flowered, frying pan in hand. Eugene stood next to her in his normal clothes and satchel on his shoulder. Behind the two stood Maximus with Pascal on his saddle. In a glass case was the Mystical Flower that gave Rapunzel her magical hair.

We stepped into the last Royal Room that held the final princesses: Pocahontas & John Rolphe, Elsa, Anna & Kristoff, and Mulan & Shang. The room was a bit bigger in order to accommodate the larger exhibit of Arendalle.

Pocahontas stood in the woods in her Chieftain clothes on, her mother sea blue necklace on her neck, and the tribe leader's staff in her hand. Next to her stood John Rolfe in his settler's uniform. Behind her sat Meeko, Flit, and Percy. Behind the five of them stood a replica of Mother Willow.

"The Chief's Staff is a pretty mystical artifact that many Native Americans have. Each specific of course but magical none the less. This one has the power to link with nature around it."

The next exhibit was based by a lake and a blossom tree. Mulan stood in her bridal clothes with her Orange Blossom Hair Comb on her head, on the left of General Shang who was wearing his General's Armor, holding his father's helmet. Next to them was a stand that held Mulan's family armor and her father's Sword. Mushu, Little Brother, and Cricket stood in front of the duo.

The final exhibit was based in Arendalle's throne room. Queen Elsa sitting on her throne in her snow queen clothes, Anna in her party gown on her right and Kristoff in is ice monger clothes on the left. In between Elsa and Anna stood Olaf, and behind Kristoff stood Sven. On a pedestal to the right of Anna sat Elsa's Gloves and the Royal Scepter of Arendalle. On a stand to the left of Kristoff was Anna's winter clothes and Elsa's Royal gown.

They came back the main lobby that had the staircase that went up to the next floors. Hadrian looked around at each on then turned to Ryan. "So what's next?" He asked with a smile and his head tilted to the left.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Please: Check out my poll for the sequel. I have some characters made up for each selections. Just be aware that this will be a 4 or 5 part story. Therefore save your worst for last, as there will be a surprise come the final part.

Chapter 10 – The Heroes

On the second floor was the Heroes Exhibit and the Legendary Exhibit. The Heroes Exhibits held all the Heroes of the kingdom that weren't royalty, but helped to defeat the villains of the land all those years ago. While the Legendary Exhibits are of all the legendary figures of Auradon that influenced all there is.

The first room didn't look like much to Hadrian at first but as Ryan talked, the heroes were brought to life with his words.

In the first room were some of the younger heroes; Lilo & Stitch, Pinocchio, Peter Pan, and King Arthur. All three stood with their friends and family at the moment when they were the happiest of all.

First one on the left was King Arthur, who was poised with the sword Excalibur pointing to the sky. To his left stood Merlin the Wizard with a proud look on his face, his wand in his hand, and bag by his feet. On Merlin's shoulder sat Archimedes the Owl, as stoic as always. On Arthur's right side behind him stood his adopted father and brother, Sir Ector and Kay, both wearing angry and upset looks on their faces.

"Excalibur is everything the myths say it is, but only Arthur and his family can use it" Ryan sighed cause he wouldn't ever be able to wield it.

The exhibit opposite of King Arthur's looked to be split between a ship and a bedroom. In the middle of the split floated Peter Pan, his front half leaning into the bedroom and his back half in the ship. Standing looking at Peter's face was Wendy dressed in her nightgown smiling at him, behind her stood her younger brothers, Michael and John, and her dog, Nana. Behind Peter on the ship stood the lost boys, all frozen in a sword fight across the deck. On Peter's shoulder sat the very important fairy, Tinkerbell.

"Wendy, Jane and Danny's mom, has a vial full of pixie dust that peter gave her last time he visited." Ryan told Hadrian.

The second exhibit on the left was set in what looked to be a woodcarver's house. Standing in the middle of the exhibit was Pinocchio as a real boy, smiling. Behind him with his hand on Pinocchio's shoulder stood Geppetto. Over on the desk to Geppetto's right sat Cleo the goldfish and Figaro the cat. The final person stood a bit behind Geppetto to the left, the Blue Fairy with her wand in hand stood smiling at the family in front of her.

"That's the Blue Fairy. The second oldest fairy of Auradon and the second strongest. Pinocchio's string from his puppet self are known to be unbreakable and indestructible." Ryan said.

The final exhibit in the room was a bit unusual, it was set on an island in front of a blue house with a pink roof. In front of the house stood six figures. Two of the six were young girls one looking about 11 wore a red Hawaiian dress with white flowers on it, while the other who looked 21 wore brown boots, jean shorts, and a light orange tank top. Beside the younger girl stood a blue koala looking creature. Beside the older girl stood a man in red swim trunks with a surf board. The most unusual thing of the exhibit was the two creatures behind the trio of humans. One looked to be a big ape with four eyes wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt and blue shorts, while the other looked like a pole with one eye wearing a brown wig and a dress.

"Jumba helps develop new technology for the royals to use in Auradon, and he keeps the pod with all the other 625 experiments in his lab away from people to not cause havoc in the realm." Ryan proceeded to explain to Hadrian that this exhibit was of Lilo and her pet Stitch who was an experiment from outer space. Aliens. Huh who knew?

In the next room were four more heroes; Tarzan, Esmeralda, the Mad Hatter, and the Dalmatians.

The First exhibit had the Dalmatians that escaped from Cruella and helped defeat her. It was set in the living room with Rodger and Anita sitting in their own chairs reading a book or the newspaper with all the puppies scattered around the room at their feet each sat Pongo and Perdita watching over the puppies.

The second exhibit was set in a bizarre looking forest with giant mushrooms. On the trail stood Alice in her white and blue dress, looking up at a blue caterpillar smoking hookah. Beside Alice was the Mad Hatter in his dark colored clothes and red hair sticking out from under his hat. On Alice's shoulder stood a small mouse with a tiny sword. Opposite the caterpillar was a bunch of huge flowers with faces, and hidden in those flowers were a set of twin boys in red and yellow clothes.

"Those Shrooms can make you shrink and grow depending on what side you eat, but only the Mad Hatter has them in his house." Ryan said

The third exhibit was set in an enormous tree house with everything made out of wood. Standing in the middle of the room was Tarzan in his brown loincloth holding his spear, Jane in her green skirt and tan shirt, and Prof. Porter in his tan shirt with a green bowtie and his green shorts. Standing beside Tarzan was his gorilla friend Terk, and off of the balcony in a hanging boat was Tantor their elephant friend.

"That spear is fast enough to kill a leopard." Was all Ryan said about it.

The final exhibit was set on a balcony on a bell tower. With five figures standing looking out. The first figure was Quasimodo the bell ringer, in his green shirt and tan pants. Beside him stood Esmeralda in her gypsy performing outfit with her tambourine on her hip. Phoebus stood next to her in his Guard uniform and armor smiling. In front of the trio of adults stood a little boy with blond hair, Zephyr. Next to him stood their pet goat, Djali.

"Esmeralda's Tambourine is great to have at our parties, Zephyr uses it to start the party and it goes on till her touches it to stop playing." Ryan told Hadrian with a laugh.

The Final room was the Legendary room holding four of the strongest, bravest and oldest of the heroes; Hercules, Merida, Yen Sid, and Milo Thatch. These four heroes have been around for years longer than the royalty of today.

The First exhibit was of Merida and her family in the throne room. They were the youngest of the Legendries, as it's believed that Merida was the first of the royals. There were six chairs in a row, each holding one red head and one holding a black haired woman. There were three chairs holding the triplets, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Next to the three sat Queen Eleanor with her long black braids. The fifth chair sat the King, King Fergus, in front of the family crest of three bears in a circle on a dark green cloth. In the final chair sat Princess Merida, with her trusty bow and arrows in her lap.

"Merida's bow, like most of the ancient items have been lost. What you see is only a replica of what we think it looks like." Ryan admitted

The next Exhibit was of Hercules standing in front of the gates of Olympus. The strongest of all heroes. He wore his bronze armor and the crest of Zeus. Beside him to the right stood Phil the satyr trainer. And on his left stood Megara in her flowing purple dress. Behind the trio stood Pegasus the winged horse.

"The Crest of Zeus. It allows the wearer to be so brave that they can swim through the River Styx and survive." Ryan gushed.

The third exhibit was of the lost city of Atlantis, where Milo Thatch and his queen Kida rule. The city, while lost allows its people to come to Auradon. The exhibit sat in what we assume as the throne room. With Milo sitting in a throne next to Kida, both wearing a light blue crystal. Above them are floating stones with faces of the past rulers.

"Those crystals only work in Atlantis, but they allow the wearer to live forever." Ryan explained.

The final exhibit of the legends was the most spectacular of all. It was of an office room with a huge oak desk in the middle of the room. In the chair sat the great and powerful sorcerer of the entire kingdom, master Yen Sid, draped in his long blue robe and on his head sat the ultimate magical object, the Sorcerer's Hat. Around the display were broom with hands and buckets going about their business of cleaning the office.

"They say Yen Sid only took his hat off once, and that time his apprentice used it creating the magic brooms." Ryan told Hadrian as they moved to the staircase to the final floor, the Villain's Exhibits.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Please: Check out my poll for the sequel. I have some characters made up for each selections. Just be aware that this will be a 4 or 5 part story. Therefore save your worst for last, as there will be a surprise come the final part.

Chapter 11 – the Villains

The final floor of the museum was one that Hadrian didn't know if he would find interesting or offensive, but he let Ryan lead him into the room none the less.

The first room was the same one the other descendants went into when the snuck in to steal the wand. In it were the five vilest villains on Auradon. Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella DeVil, and of course his father, Lord of the Dead, Hades.

The first exhibit was Maleficent, standing poised casting a spell, her scepter raised above her head, black robe frozen in nonexistent wind. Diablo her raven was perched on a fake tree next to Maleficent, beady eyes looking ahead vacantly.

"She decided that once trapped on the island her word was law and no one could dispute her. She was in denial about the no magic barrier for the longest time too." Hadrian told Ryan

The next display was of the Evil Queen, looking into her Magic Mirror. The reflection in the mirror however showed her as the evil hag holding a poisoned apple. Behind her stat a cauldron full of green ooze, over a frozen imitation of a fire. On a small display case, opposite the cauldron from the Evil Queen, sat a bushel of poisoned apples, the very same apples used to poison Snow White.

"Talk about vain, she is the vainest person on the planet. When each shipment of goods comes to the isle the Evil Queen is the first to scavenge for beauty products" Hadrian admitted.

Across from the Evil Queen was Jafar in his sorcerer's cloths. He stood there on one foot with his cobra staff held diagonally above his head his other foot pressed to the side of his leg. On his shoulder sat Iago. To the right of Jafar was a stand holding Jafar's Black Lamp, with a miniature figure of Genie Jafar.

"I almost feel sorry for Jay. His father is never proud of him. At least I know better than to try and impress my father."

Next came the display case with a huge red and black car in it. Next to the car stood the second most insane villain of the kingdom, Cruella DeVil. She stood with her right foot on the front fender, and her thickest white fur coat on her shoulders.

"She's the second most insane person I had the unfortunate chance of meeting. No one wants to be near her, and only Maleficent can control her" said Hadrian

The final case was the one Hadrian didn't want to spend much time near. In the final exhibit was a throne of dark grey and black stalagmites. Sitting in the throne head in one hand, the other on the arm rest, was the King of the Underworld, Hades. His blue flamed hair frozen in place with a bored look on his face. To the right and left stood his two henchman, Pain and Panic. Both stood there with terrified looks on their faces. Of more to his right was a stand holding a replica of the potion that turned Hercules, and when he was born Hadrian, mortal.

"That potion is the worst thing a god can go through, though like Hercules, I didn't finish the potion either. Though I don't know what God-like powers I retained" Hadrian told Ryan when he asked how Hadrian was mortal, if his two parents were gods.

They carried on to the next room, the room was full of the least threatening villains; Stromboli, Governor Ratcliffe, Judge Frollo, Clayton, and Shan Yu. The weakest five males of the villains of the Isle.

First was Stromboli, the fat man stood in front of his puppet wagon, arms crossed and a huge grin on his face. In a pile by the wagon's wheel sat two marionettes dressed in red salsa dressed.

"Those are his best puppets. He never goes anywhere without making sure they are kept in his safe. Jay once tried to steal one, and Stromboli nearly turned him into a pile of mush in Jay wasn't as fast as he was." Hadrian explained.

The next exhibition was of Governor Ratcliffe. The governor stood in his magenta noble's outfit one hand on his rifle, the other in his chest pocket. On the ground beside his boots sat Percy the dog, with his frilly color on. There was an armor displayed next to Ratcliffe, it was his black armor that the King awarded him when he left for the new world.

"He is the most pompous ass of the nobles on the island. He goes on and on about how he was wronged by those "savages."" Hadrian mocked as he described the governor.

The next display was of the Judge Claude Frollo. He stood in his judges' robe glaring off ahead looking at no one. Next to him stood the display case holding his jewel encrusted dagger.

"He's a nasty piece of work that judge. He persecutes everyone for one thing or another. He even tried to execute me for walking on the other side of the street from him."

The fourth exhibit held the Hunter Clayton. He stood in his yellow shirt and olive green hunting pants, holding his trusty hunting rifle in his hands.

"It's kind of funny to hear him preach about how gorillas are evil. He just stands there waves his hands in the air and imitates them, telling all who walk by the evilness of the apes." Hadrian laughed.

The final stand in the middle of the room was of the Huns Army leader, Shan Yu. He stood in the middle of his display, with his hood over his face, looking threateningly over everyone who walked by. On his shoulder sat his falcon, glaring with his master at everyone. His sword was displayed next to Shan Yu, in a sword case, being held up by the handles on the hilt.

"Talk about Broody, he just lurks around the island saying nothing, and growling at everyone." Hadrian said as they moved on to the third room

The third room you could tell held the other villainesses, as it was various shades of purple, pinks, and reds. In it was Ursula the Sea Witch, Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel, Madame Mim, and the Queen of Hearts.

In the middle of the room stood Ursula the Sea Witch, standing over her potion cauldron, all eight tentacles frozen in mid-motion around her, various bottles in their grasps. In stands on her sides stood Flotsam & Jetsam. Next to the trio stood a figure of Vanessa, Ursula's human disguise.

"I have to admit, for being so evil, Ursula makes the best Fish and Chips on the Island." Hadrian admitted to Ryan, rubbing his stomach.

To the left of the doorway was Lady Tremaine and her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella. Lady Tremaine stood with her resting bitch face on, in her maroon dress. To her left stood Anastasia with a reluctant look on her face, in her hot pink dree. To her right stood Drizella in her green dress, and a smirk on her face. By their feet sat Lucifer the cat.

"Poor Anastasia, she tried so hard to be good and yet she's still stuck on the island with those wicked women. She's the one I go to for nice talks sometimes." Hadrian told Ryan with a smile.

To the doors right was Mother Gothel's exhibit. Mother Gothel stood in her slim fitting maroon dress admiring herself in the mirror. To her left stood a mannequin wearing her Cloak of Illusions and a case with her dagger in it.

"That Cloak is a to die for artifact for all the villain descendants. It creates illusions around the wearer so that people can't remember what they look like." Hadrian Gushed over the cloak.

The far left display made Hadrian hesitate in thought. Madame Mim stood pulling her hair in imitations of pig tails standing on one fool. She stood in front of her cottage in the woods. There were pictures of her transformed into other creatures, like her polka-dotted dragon.

"This is the most insane person on the island. Mad Madame Mim. She spends half her time in a strait jacket, the other half causing mischief on the island."

The far right display held the most temperamental woman in the kingdom. The Queen of Hearts stood with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Next to her stood her husband the King of Hearts, with a small smile. To her left stood the white rabbit looking at his pocket watch. All around her were 6 card soldiers.

"Talk about an explosive temper. Everyone just avoids her to avoid her anger issues." Hadrian said giving the exhibit a wide berth as they continued on to the forth room.

In the fourth room stood four more of the greatest villains; Captain Hook, Gaston, Dr Facilier, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isle.

The first display was of Captain James Hook with his hook on the hilt of his sword. Next to him stood his first mate Smee in his red cap. Off to the back stood a copy of Tic-Tock Croc the crocodile that ate Hook's left hand.

"That barmy old codfish works at the bait and tackle shop by the docks. He tries to con people of their 'treasures' when they come back from fishing."

The next display was of Gaston. He stood in front of his fireplace with his picture above it in the same position as him. His boot on the back of his hunting partner, Le Fou.

"I don't know how Gaston caught his prey here in Auradon but he can't catch a fly on the Isle." Hadrian said in contemplation.

The third display was of the Voodoo Man, Dr. Facilier. He stood with a wicked grin leaning forward, with one hand on the top of his cane the other holding out a deck of tarot cards for you to choose from. On the wall behind him was a silhouette of him that was crouched forward not in the same position as the voodoo man. On a stand to his left sat a voodoo talisman that was used to turn Naveen into a frog.

"He collects everything on the Island that used to possess an ounce of magic. Though his Tarot Cards have all been scattered throughout the kingdom. I myself have one of his cards." Hadrian said pulling out the Tarot Card, The Wheel of Fortune.

The final exhibit held the cruelest of all villains. Prince Hans of the Southern Isle stood in his royal suit hand in his shirt and behind his back, smirk plastered on his face.

"No one likes him. Not even the lesser villains. No one uses love as a weapon against a princess and is like. He took Princess Anna's heart and crushed it himself." Hadrian said spitefully.

There was one more room left that Ryan was slowly leading Hadrian to. He couldn't see much in it as it was darkly lit, but he did see a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Before we go into that room Hadrian, there's something you need to know." Ryan said as they came to a stop in front of the doorway. "The villain in this last room, well, there isn't much known about it. You see no one has seen the monster for decades, and everyone alive only knows tales of the creature. When I asked my Grandmother, back when I was little, about the monster, she could only give me the legend of the beast."

"Long ago, back before modern technology, people worshipped beings that offered protection for their villages. One of these villages sat at the bottom of a mountain. This village was full of crime and witches that did horrible deeds. Whenever a person was needed for a sacrifice they would take one of the evil inhabitants up to the top of the mountain, Bald Mountain, to the creature's lair entrance and a huge black clawed are would reach out and crush the person pulling them into the dark caverns, never to be seen alive again.

"The village would be protected for 30 days but on the 31st day they must sacrifice another to regain the protection. For years the people sacrificed to the beast, using the evil and vile people that came to their town. Until 100 years pasted. On the final sacrifice on the 100th year, the beast let lose a terrifying howl. The howl echoed through the village, chilling all who heard it to the bone. Moments after the howling stopped the grounds shook as up from the unmarked graves of the criminals rose their ghosts, as one and flew to the top of Bald Mountain. As the ghosts gathered at the mountain peak the sky turned black with Dark Magic.

"Suddenly a horrific Man-Bat creature bursts half way through the peak of Bald Mountain, towering over the village. That night would be forever marked as Walpurgis Night. The survivors of the village say that the creature was as black as night, with two huge bat-like wings on its back and two bull-like horns on its head. The gave it only one name, as it destroyed the village before retreating back into the mountain. The creature's name… is… Chernabog!"

The story chilled Hadrian to the bone just listening to it. He did not know what to think of the tale of the most terrifying creature that presumably walked the Land.

"Does anyone know where Bald Mountain is?" asked Hadrian hoping no one did for fear of the Kingdom should any awaken the beast.

"Only one man knows where it is. The man who is allegedly the Defeater of the beast… Master Yen Sid." Said Ryan in awe. "Think you wanna see the last room?"

Hadrian didn't know if he could stand to see the vile beast, even as a mannequin, so he shook his head and said, "Not today, I think it might be best to go and get ready for the coronation." As he tried to shake the anxiety of the story from his mind.

After all there isn't any need to worry over a monster that hasn't been seen for decades, right?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

 **Please** : Check out my poll for the sequel. I have some characters made up for each selections. Just be aware that this will be a 4 or 5 part story. Therefore save your worst for last, as there will be a surprise come the final part.

Chapter 12 – The Coronation

After leaving the Museum the duo headed back to the school to get their clothes. When they reached the school they could see Evie looking around the foyer searching for someone, with a suit bag in her arms.

After spotting Hadrian Evie ran up to him happily. "Hadrian! I'm glad I found you before you left. I wanted to give this to you before you left for the coronation. I made everyone's outfits for the ceremony today and just finished yours this morning. I just want to say that coming to the mainland has helped me realize that there are things more important than money and looks, and that, well, that on the island you were always singled out and excluded because you were different, and I'm sorry for my part in that, but now I understand why. I'm glad you never changed and that you were one of the kids to come with us here. You stuck up for us at the party even when all the other heroes ridiculed us like we did you on the island, you helped us more than I can thank you for. So Thank you Hadrian, for everything you've done for us." Evie said, and Hadrian could tell it was hard for her to say out loud to him, as she was getting emotional.

"Evie, you guys were always good. You didn't need me to do anything for you, as you already had it in you." Hadrian started to tell her as they walked back to his room, "You guys learned what I knew all along, that our families on the Island have nothing to be redeemed for, we as the next generation do. Evie, I want you to know that though everything that happened since coming to Auradon, I did it without fear of my father, because I have something he won't ever have, Friends. And that includes all four of you guys, ever since I saw you guys changing at the party I knew you would become good." He finished with a smile. "Now I thing its time I try on an Evie Original don't you" He said with a wink and they reached his room.

"I'll see you at the coronation, okay?" Hadrian asked Evie, as Ryan snuck in to get his coronation clothes.

"Definitely, Hadrian. And thanks again." She said with a serene smile before hurrying to her room to start getting ready.

Hadrian smiled after her, before turning around and closing the door. He walked over to his bed and carefully laid down the suit bag before opening it to reveal the most beautiful suit he had ever seen. The jacket was a rich blend of purple and blue, tailored to fit perfectly to his body, with two coat tails hanging to just below his buttocks. His shirt was a nice light shade of green and just as tailored to fit like a second skin. The pants were the same purple and blue blend as his jacket, and fit perfectly on his upper thighs, butt, and groin, while allowing free and easy movements of his legs at the knees. The shoes, which were a nice light shade of green with magenta stitching, were a perfect fit and so comfy that Hadrian wanted to fall asleep with them on. The whole outfit looked perfect and regal together, that Hadrian could hardly believe Evie could do all this work and four others within so little time of being in Auradon. She even added silver flower shaped cufflinks with a tiny sapphire in the middle on both sleeves, a pair of silk magenta socks, and on the entire outfit, faint purple lily patterns that shimmered in the light. No one could deny that it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen made.

"It's Beautiful." Said both Hadrian and Ryan at the same time, astonished.

"I think it's time to show just how good the villains kinds can be." Hadrian said as he went to go change. "Met you in the grand hall to head to the coronation, okay?" he asked Ryan. Once receiving a nod, he left.

Once Hadrian was finished getting dressed he met Ryan down in the grand hall. Ryan was wearing his prince suit of a royal purple with gold stitching and the crest of Corona on his left breast and the back of his jacket. He had ruby cufflinks on his sleeves, and his Prince crown on his head, similar to Rapunzel's princess crown except the jewels were encrusted in a gold crown that wrapped around Ryan's head.

Smiling at him, Hadrian offered Ryan his hand and together the left for the royal cart that Rapunzel had sent for the pair to take to the coronation.

As one of the ten past royal families, Ryan was one of the descendants that had to walk the carpet into the castle before Prince Ben arrived. So when their carriage rolled into view of the castle, Hadrian was startled by the raging applause and noise from the citizens crowded outside of the castle.

"There certainly is a lot of people out here. Isn't the whole kingdom allowed to view the coronation?" Hadrian turned to look at Ryan.

"Actually only the Royal Families are allowed into the actual coronation. The citizens get to watch it form the T.V.'s at home. It's so that there aren't any interruptions during the ceremony." He replied waving at the gathered crowd.

Nodding in understanding, Hadrian turned to the carriage door, just as they came to a stop in front of the massive castle. Hadrian was struck by the beauty of the exterior for a moment, before he felt Ryan take his hand and lead him to the red carpet, where at the end stood King Beast and Queen Belle.

From the side Hadrian heard Snow White introduce Ryan and gasp as she saw that Hadrian, Son of Hades, was his date. She made comments about the stunning beauty that was his suit, and how unfortunate it was that she lacked the maker's name.

Together, the couple progressed to the top of the stairs where the royal couple stood to greet them. Ryan greeted them like always, polite and proper. However, Hadrian still feeling the rightful anger and disappointment from the Family Day party, did not.

"Your Majesty" he started coldly, "I hope you both took my words to heart."

He watched as the Beast started to flush with embarrassment and anger., and Belle blush in embarrassment.

"You have been the rulers of Auradon for years, and while you have gotten rid of the evil of the kingdom, you let it go to your heads. You teach not proper values of right and wrong, of good and evil. You teach the worst of the four. You offer no redemption for those who seek it, and punish those who have done no wrong. Tell me who made you the judge, jury, and executioner of children. Take my words as a chance to do what your son has. Offer the Children the chance that your kids were. Your son will change the world. Much better than you claim to have."

"Now see here. I am still ruler of this land-" Started to roar the king.

"And I am still the child of a god!" hissed Hadrian, as the flowers along the entrance rose, leaning to the four individuals, ready to defend their master. "You may have forced a mortality potion into my body by decree of justice, but you will Never be my king. You will see that the only ruler I will follow is my Uncle Zeus, and the only mortal I will follow is Prince Ben. Your generation has failed mine, there's nothing that can make up for it. Now, good day your highness." Hadrian ended the dispute, having made his point and declarations.

He strode into the castle, an amused Ryan by his side, and a simmering King behind him.

"I have to admit that was funny, but you should probably watch how much you poke at the Beast, he's still the king until Ben is crowned." Ryan warned.

"And once that crown is off his head he'll be no more than a man with anger issues." Hadrian countered.

The two found their seats on the right side of the carpet, opposite of the other descendants. Hadrian caught Evie's attention and mouthed a thank you to her for his suit. She returned it with a happy smile.

It was all normal chit chat going on until suddenly the large doors opened and allowed Prince Ben in. Regally, he strode up to the dais where Fairy Godmother stood with the King and Queen. Hadrian could see Jay, Carlos, and Evie exchange a glace of nerves when they spotted Mal up by the dais. He prayed nothing would happen that would cause them to do anything.

The ceremony was going on without a hitch, until Fairy Godmother took the Wand out of the container to dub Ben the new King.

Just as soon as the wand was out of the case, a hand snatched it before Fairy Godmother could even realize it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

I will try to follow the movie as best as I can.

Chapter 13 – The Release

Everyone stood in shock as the person grabbed the wand from Fairy Godmother. No one could do a thing as they watched the wand shoot a bolt of magic out of the back hall towards the Isle, not knowing that the bolt release all of the Villains.

Jane struggled on the dais, trying to reign in the Magic Wand for her to use to make her beautiful. Struggling to try to use her birthright.

"Child! What are you doing?!" Scolded Fairy Godmother to her Daughter stepping forward.

"If you won't make me beautiful, then I will do it myself!" she said angrily, still struggling with the wand. Sparks were flying everywhere as Jane chanted the magical words that would give her the beauty she wants.

Twisting and turning with the magic wand, Jane and everyone were further shocked when Mal run up behind Jane and wrestled the wand from her hands. Jane looked back at Mal as she stood back from everyone with the wand grasped in her hands.

"Mal give me the wand." Been said as he slowly approached her.

"Get Back." Mal said looking frightened inching back away from everyone.

Behind her appeared Evie, Jay, and Carlos, as Hadrian and Ryan ran up beside Ben while he plead for Mal to give him the wand.

"Mal it's okay." Ben tried to reason.

"Ben I said stand back" Mal Pleaded.

"I Told you so" Shouted Audrey, before she stepped back in fright from the sparking wand.

"Mal you don't have to do this" said Hadrian stepping forward.

"Let's go" Said Jay in a sad voice.

"You really wanna do this?" Ben asked Mal in one last attempt.

"We have no choice!" She shouted back at him, "Our Parents-"

"Our Parents made their choices" said Hadrian stepping towards Mal, sure she'd make the right choice.

"Now you can make yours" Ben finished for him also stepping forwards.

Mal paused looking around at all the faces of the heroes surrounding them. "I wanna be good." She whispered lowering the wand.

"You are Good." Ben said aloud to her.

"How do you know!?" she shouted back.

"Because…because I'm listening to my heart!" He said back to her.

"I wanna listen to my heart, too." Mal lowered the wand again, turning to the other three descendants, "And my heart is telling me that we are not our parents. I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy, playing Turney and Victory pizza with the team makes you happy." She said to Jay before looking at Carlos, "And you if scratching Dudes belly makes you happy, who would have thought? And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy. You are so smart. And I don't want to take over the world with evil, it doesn't make me happy. I want to go to school, and be with Ben. Because Ben makes me really happy." She said turning around and smiled at Ben. "Us being friends make me really happy. Not destroying things. I choose good you guys." She finished putting her fist forward looking at the other three villain's kids.

"I choose good too" Jay said smiling at Mal, putting his fist forward with Mal's.

"I choose Good" said Evie relieved, putting her fist forward.

"So just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?" asked Carlos a little worried, and Mal laughed at that. "Cause they're gonna be really really mad." He finished.

"Our parents can't reach us here" said Hadrian as he put his fist in the group.

"Okay then, I'm Good" he replied, putting his fist in the circle.

"C'mon" said Hadrian and Mal to Ryan and Ben, nodding over to the fist circle, smiling.

"I'm glad you guys discovered what I've been telling you all along." Hadrian said as he brought them into a group hug, smiling and laughing.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as green smoke flowed in and formed a large pile in between the descendants and the heroes.

"I'm Back!" shouted Maleficent as she formed from the green smoke.

"Go away mother." Mal said exasperated, shaking her head at her.

"Haha, you're very funny. Here, wand me!" Maleficent said with a chuckle.

"Mal No!" shouted Ben. As Mal tossed the wand to the Fairy Godmother.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-" started Fairy Godmother, waving her wand.

"Boo." Said Maleficent as she waved her staff in the air freezing all the heroes in the palace. "Mmm, in another time, in another time." She said as she admired Beast's appearance, as she walked up to Fairy Godmother and snatched the wand from her frozen figure. "Oh no, someone needs to pluck their noes hairs." Before walking down towards the kids. "Now where shall we begin? Oh I know why don't we start by getting rid of this!" she said before summoning Ben's ring from Mal's Hand onto the wand. "Perfect fit! Oh excuse me, pardon me, Pardon me. The Horns! The Horns!" she said as she approached Ben's frozen body. "Falling in love is weak and ridiculous" she said as she pushed Ben's head to the left and right. "It's not what you want." She said to Mal.

"You don't know what I want!" she shouted back at Maleficent. "Mom have you ever once asked me what I want? I'm Not you!" she shouted.

"Well obviously! I've had years and years and years and years of practice being evil, you'll get there." She promised to Mal.

"No, mom I won't! and I really wish you had never gotten there yourself." Mal said close to tears. "Love is not weak and ridiculous, it's actually really amazing."

"I will tell you one thing young lady. You have no room for love in your life!" Maleficent yelled pointing her wand at Mal.

Mal grit her teeth at her mother before chanting, "Now I command, wand to my hand" sticking her hand out as the wand jumped from mother to daughter. "It worked!" Mal laughed.

"Tedious, I hardly think this is…" Maleficent said to herself before turning around to her daughter. "Give me the wand. Give me the wand!"

"Hold on Mal! Maybe good really is more powerful than evil." Said Carlos from behind Mal, as Maleficent laughed.

"Oh Please you're killing me!" Maleficent laughed at him, before Dude jumped on her. "Eww, your breath, your breath. Get off me!" she said throwing the dog away from her.

Being briefly distracted by Dude, Jay lunged at her staff to take it away but as soon as he touched it he couldn't move away. Maleficent stepped up to him feeling his muscles and said, "Oh Gaston should be jealous" before blasting him away from the staff, laughing. "Enough!" she shouted. "You all will regret this!"

Smoke filled the area around Maleficent as she shifted from her fairy form into a large black dragon, and started after Jay.

"C'mon, run Jay run." Carlos screamed as Maleficent breathed fire at the thief. She chased Jay all around the room with the other's shouting at him to hurry. Once he made it back to the group Evie and Hadrian stepped in front of him.

"Magic Mirror, shine a bright light!" Evie shouted blinding Maleficent to the ground.

"Roses lend me your help! Trap Maleficent!" Hadrian shouted as roses wrapped around the dragon where she landed.

"Leave My friends alone!" Mal said as her mother busted out of the vines. "This is between you and me!" she said stepping forward, glaring at the dragon as her eyes turn green. "Strength in evil, as good as none, when stands against, five hearts as one." Mal chanted over and over as she stared down her mother, until the dragon turned into a smoke cloud.

Suddenly all the heroes unfroze and gasped.

After the cloud dispersed, the five descendants ran down to the spot where Maleficent stood, only to find a small black lizard.

"Did we do that?" asked Mal.

"No no no, your mother did that. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart." Fairy Godmother explained meeting them at the lizard. "That's why she's so itty-bitty."

"Is she going to be like that forever?" Mal asked crouching down.

"Well forever is a long time." Fairy Godmother replied. "You learned to love, so could she."

Smiling, Mal looked at Fairy Godmother and said "I believe this belongs to you" as she handed her the wand.

"And I believe this belongs to you" she said handing back Ben's ring. "You all have earned yourself an A in Goodness class" she continued as she stood up.

Ben came rushing forward and grabbed Mal and spun her around, as Ryan came to Hadrian and asked if they were alright. "Next time we save you alright?" He said to Hadrian and Mal.

"Yeah let's not hope there'll be a next time, Okay?" asked Mal, before hugging Ben. "I will be right back." She said looking over at Jane and her mother.

"I love you, but you are on a major time out!" Fairy Godmother scolded to Jane.

"Don't be too hard on Jane, I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head." Mal admitted to Fairy Godmother. "You are beautiful, inside and out. Your mom got that right." She told Jane.

"I guess I kinda did get lucky in the mom department" Jane said a little happy, as Mal agreed with her.

As the small family walked away, Audrey approached Mal and silently apologized with a curtsy to each other and a real laugh.

As Mal turned towards her friends she shouted to the servant picking up her mom, "Hey, Careful! That's my mom." As he bent to pick her up.

After her mom was carried off, Mal went up to her friends and Ben, and joined in a group hug. From the middle of the hug Jay shouted, "Let's get this party started!" and everyone laughed as they followed out back to Auradon Prep for the Coronation Feast.

No one seemed to question how Maleficent got off the island, or if anyone else could. Perhaps they should have, however for that night they preferred to celebrate the day before worrying about the other villains. For Now.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine. I was asked if I will be following the TV Series. I will be including the TV Characters, but not following the show.

Chapter 14 – The Separation

A few days passed after the coronation, and not a word was heard on the condition of the barrier to the Isle. No one thought that it fell, but many thought it malfunctioned. In an attempt to prevent mass hysteria, Beast and the Royal Council of Auradon kept the barrier's fall a top-secret secret. They kept this secret from everyone, including the five students that would be endangered if their parents ever came for them.

Meanwhile, Hadrian was relaxing out in the courtyard of the school reading a book on his family. He had just finished reading about Orpheus entering the Underworld, when Ryan approached him.

"Hey Hadrian." He said with a smile that never left his face, as he sat next to the demi-god.

"Oh, hey Ryan." Hadrian greeted, returning the smile. "I'm actually glad you found me. I've been meaning to talk to you." He started off nervously.

"Yeah I actually wanted to talk to you about something, too" the young prince said, avoiding Hadrian's eyes. "My parents are stepping down from their spot on the Royal Council, and since I'm graduating this year, they have asked me to take their place."

"That's great news." Hadrian said happily.

"Yeah but that means I have to return to the Palace as soon as the semester's over." He continued, still avoiding to look at Hadrian.

"I understand. Actually, I have some good news too. I have received an invitation to Olympus for the summer. My Uncle has agreed to meet me." He said joyfully with a look on his face, showing Ryan the regal paper with the seal of Zeus. "I get to meet my family." He whispered softly with a teary smile.

"That's great too." Said Ryan, still not meeting Hadrian's eyes.

"Ryan… I've been thinking…about us." Started Hadrian with a serious tone.

"So have I…" replied Ryan.

"I think we should just be friends." Hadrian told him bluntly.

"I… Actually was going to say that." Ryan said as he started to laugh with Hadrian joining in shortly after.

"You'll always be my best friend, Ryan" Hadrian told him before turning to hug him. He leaned his head on Ryan's chest, as he wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Hadrian's head.

"And you'll be mine." Ryan replied.

The semester flew by before anyone in Auradon knew it. It was the last day of school and all the heroes had left that morning to return home. There were only students remaining. Ben and Mal agreed to spend the summer together at Ben's palace, getting to know each other. Evie agreed to visit Doug's house and finally meet her Step-Sister, Snow White. Jay was going to travel across the Kingdom to see the sights. Carlos wasn't sure what he was going to do yet. While Hadrian was going to Olympus with his cousin Hector.

In just a few hours, Hadrian and Hector were going to be picked up by Hadrian's mother, Persephone. The trio were going to Olympus and after a month, Hadrian and his mother were going to the Underworld so that he can see the realm he will rule one day.

It was around 1 in the afternoon when the remaining 8 students stood outside waiting for their rides. The first two to leave were Ben and Mal. As Ben's limo drove into the courtyard. The others began to say their good-byes. As everyone hugged Mal goodbye, Hadrian led Ben a bit away from the others.

"Ben I was wondering if after the summer you could help me out with some lessons. I know you grew up learning what you needed to rule Auradon, and I know my mother would want me to know how to rule the Underworld with her, but I have no idea how to." Hadrian rambled on.

Ben just laughed and said "Sure Hadrian, though I'm sure your mother will teach you what to know, but I'll be glad to help too." He gave Hadrian a big smile and walked him back to the limo and their waiting friends.

"Hadrian" Mal started to speak when the duo came back, "I just wanted to thank you again for all that you've done. For believing that we were good."

"Mal you don't need to thank me." Hadrian said with a light smile, "You knew all along what to do. All you needed was a little push in the right direction." He walked up to her and gave her a one-armed hug, and looked around at everyone gathered there. "You all are great friends, and I hope we all can become even stronger friends. With a strong enough friendship, we can overcome any obstacles in our way. First things first though, we got to learn about our gifts and talents. If Maleficent could escape the island, there's no telling who else did too." He finished with a serious look on his face. "And I'll be damned if that washed up has been of a father tries anything against my family."

With the agreeing statements from his friends they all watched Mal and Ben climb into the limo and drive away, Evie and Carlos waving till the limo was out of site.

The next duo to leave were Evie and Doug. Doug's Uncle Happy came to pick them up in his bright orange pick-up truck.

"Alright Guy's this is my ride." Said Doug as he fixed his glasses with one hand, holding Evie's with his other. "Don't be strangers and write us!" he said before climbing into the truck.

Evie turned to the 4 of us left, and looked around smiling. "You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for. Hadrian, I know Mal keeps thanking you, but I want to thank you just one more time. Thank You. You showed me not to hide behind my looks, and embrace my intelligence. You showed me to be true to myself. I am glad to be me. If I didn't listen, I'd have never been able to follow my heart and go out with Doug." She hugged Hadrian before giving Carlos and Jay a quick hug, waved at Hector, then jumped up into the truck with Doug and his Uncle. Once the door was closed, the truck took off down the road and into the forest to Doug's house.

"So Carlos any idea on what your gonna do this summer?" Jay asked Carlos from his spot on the steps of Auradon Prep.

"Actually I was hoping you wouldn't mind the company while you traveled Auradon, Jay" Carlos replied a little shyly.

"Not one bit!" Jay said excitedly as he jumped up and threw an arm around Carlos' shoulder. "The More the Merrier!" Jay said before everyone started to chuckle.

Just a short while later a cab pulled up to take Jay and Carlos out to their first stop in Auradon, the Bayou's of New Orleans. After receiving a one-armed hug each from Hadrian the duo headed off, leaving the two Cousins the only two students left at Auradon Prep

"So…" Hadrian started awkwardly. "What's Olympus like?" he asked

Hector just stared at him a few seconds before replying. "It's nice, really bright and fluffy, but you get used to it. Apollo likes to keep it warm all the time there. There's always a party going on so it's never dull. I think Aunt Persephone was planning to have a welcoming party for you at some point this summer."

"Oh… that's… Nice I think." Hadrian said not quite sure how he would take a party just for him. On the Isle, Hades never celebrated anything, be it Hadrian's birthday, holidays or even the equinox or solstices. Being the Son of the god of death didn't get him invited to any parties either.

Before the duo could settle into an uncomfortable atmosphere, Persephone arrived in a sleek purple Chevy Impala. Stepping out of the car, Hadrian saw that she was wearing a flowing sundress with light purple flora patters scattered on it.

"Baby!" she said happily as she approached Hadrian. "I'm so glad you decided to come and stay with me this summer! We're going to have so much fun!" She grabbed Hadrian in a tight hug and swayed with him in her arms as she went on about the activities she had planned for the summer; swimming with the hippocampi, touring the Greek temples, hiking, shopping, kayaking on the rivers.

"I look forward to all of that, Mom, but I think we'd best head to Olympus now before it gets too late." Hadrian said from his place squished to his mother's bosom. Hector was behind the duo laughing at the misfortune of his cousin, but agreed with Hadrian, so he packed their luggage into the trunk of the car and climbed into the back seats.

"Oh right, yes best be off! Oh I'm so excited!" she squealed again before letting go and getting back into the car.

Hadrian followed at a more sedated pace, but he couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get interesting… and not in the good way either.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine. I was asked if I will be following the TV Series. I will be including the TV Characters, but not following the show.

Chapter 15 – The Run

To say Hadrian's summer was calm would be a lie. From the moment Persephone brought them to Olympus, he never had a moment to stop and appreciate Olympus' beauty. From meeting the Pantheon of the Gods the first day and then leaving for the Underworld a month and a half later, Hadrian was glad to pack up his stuff for the trip into the Land of the Dead.

The final morning on Olympus, Hadrian awoke knowing something was different. He exited the cloud cottage that he lived in with his mother to find all of Olympus deathly quiet. No sounds of Dionysus starting his morning party. No singing coming from Aphrodite's Hot Springs where Aphrodite and the nymphs spend their mornings. No booming laughter from Zeus's Palace as he laughed at his corny jokes. It was as if all the gods were still asleep.

Hadrian was skeptical about the unnatural silence, rightfully so, so he decided to see if he could find any of the gods to say goodbye to. The first place he decided to go was Ares' War House, which was like a military bunker turned into a studio apartment.

"Ares? Are you home?" Hadrian said as he knocked on the door.

He stood there for a while with no answer. After trying one more time and still receiving no answer, Hadrian opened the door and peaked in. "Ares? Hello?" He called into the wide space, still not receiving a response, Hadrian started to get really paranoid. Especially when he found Ares' War Javelin still on its pedestal-case. Ares never leaves his Javelin anywhere out of his proximity. Not even during Pantheon meeting.

Ares, as the God of War, was always the very first god awake on Olympus. When Hadrian asked him why that was so, he replied "No one sleeps when war waits around every corner!" Hadrian assumed that Ares could feel the coming battles of the Villains and the Heroes. Ever since then Hadrian would come over to Ares Bunker and train in combat to prepare himself to fight and win against his father and the many villains that escaped.

Getting worried at the lack of the War God's presence, Hadrian hurriedly closed the door and rushed over to Athena's Temple, her home on Olympus where she taught many nymphs and hand maidens on Olympus.

He knocked and waited twice, with no answer. Like at Ares', Hadrian opened the door and called out for Athena. Still receiving no answers, he checked for Aegis, Athena's shield with Medusa's head infused in it, and found it sitting against her desk in her study room. One thing that Hadrian knew about Athena, was that she kept her study in an impeccably clean and specific order. So when Hadrian saw maps strewn across Athena's desk and not rolled up on their shelves he knew something serious was going on.

In his strategy lessons with Athena, she drilled into him to always think of what the last thing you suspect of happening, as the first thing that happened. If you're wrong, then you know what not to prepare for. It was one of the first lessons that he learned with Athena. Along with 'Always trust your gut instinct.'

Right now all Hadrian's instincts were telling him he needed to get off Olympus and find the other descendants.

While Hadrian fled Olympus, Jay and Carlos were traveling through the Arabian Desert, towards Agrabah to see the palace and sites before heading to the beaches by Atlantica.

"So why are we going to Agrabah again, Jay?" asked Carlos as the approached the gate to the city on the camels they liberated from some stalls by an oasis, okay Jay stole them. He left money though! Well actually Carlos did.

"We're going to check out the city in the sand, of course." Jay replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." Carlos said like he understood right away.

Suddenly sand started to hit their backs as the camels got frightened and tried to go faster towards the gates.

"What is setting them off?" Jay shouted trying to stay on top of the camel.

"They said there's a sand storm forming!" Carlos said also trying to stay on his camel. He turned to look behind them and say what was scaring the camels and let out a very high pitched scream.

Jay, after hearing Carlos scream also turned around, and say the massive cloud of sand coming towards them. He could only utter two words before they became surrounded in sand. "Oh Shit."

While the male Descendants went through all of this, Evie and Doug were spending the evening on their fifth date at a lake a few miles out from the Cottage. They decided that since it was a bright and sunny day, they would have a picnic by the lake and go swimming.

They sat on their picnic blanket eating sandwiches and grapes just relaxing and talking of the next school semester. Evie planned on taking fashion classes and focusing on her designs that she had drawn over her time in Auradon. Doug was going into the financial side of his family's mining company.

"Have you scheduled a meeting with Snow White yet?" Doug asked Evie.

"I…I haven't…" she admitted quietly. "It's just that my mother was so mean to her and so horrible, that I don't want her to hate me before I even meet her." Evie looked out over the lake, worry making her gnaw at her plum red lip.

"Evie, Snow is the kindest person I know. She doesn't hate anyone. Well no one that she's met at least." He said as he started to bit into a chicken sandwich.

The duo continued to eat as they talked about minor things. The talked about their planes of the next school year, of their dreams, and they swam in the clear lake next to the waterfall they picnicked near. As time passed they noticed the wind starting to pick up and the sky starting to darken. After the duo heard thunder in the distance, they got out of the water and packed up their stuff to head back to the cottage.

They got half way through the woods when the heavens let loose its unforgivable load of water. Sheets upon sheets of rain hit the two as the sky continued to darken. Thunder struck the trees around them setting some ablaze and cracking others in half.

Not feeling certain of where to go, the duo ran towards an opening in the cliff side a few meters from where they were. Luck was not on their side, for just as the two cleared the entrance, a large tree snapped from a lightning strike fell in front of it and trapped the duo in.

With only two choices, the duo could either travel through the cave to find the other side, or they could try to move the tree from the entrance.

Mal and Ben were having the best time of their summer. When Ben wasn't in his royal meetings with the Council, he spent his time with Mal showing her all the fun things she missed out on while on the isle. She got to experience trampolines, jet skis, snowboarding, surfing, and even bowling. They did everything and anything Ben thought Mal would enjoy.

But there was one problem. They hadn't heard from their friends for a few days. There was rumors a few days ago, of a storm in the woods and a sandstorm outside Agrabah but those occur all the time.

Mal was a little worried, but she tried not to let Ben see here worried looks out the windows.

'Evie, Jay, Carlos, Hadrian… Where are you guys?' she thought as she looked out the window the next morning.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, causing Mal to turn and look out into the hall. The loud sound was coming from the entrance hall. Mal crept slowly down the hall as she heard shouting and a horse's whinny.

"I need to see the King!" shouted a loud familiar voice. Hearing the voice, Mal bolted the rest of the way to the entrance hall.

Getting to the balcony, she looked down and saw the familiar form of her favorite demi-god.

Hadrian stood looking worse for wear, clothes torn and dirty. Standing proud next to him was his cousin Hector, also dirty and torn in his clothes, and the pure white and blue horse with wings, Pegasus.

All around the trio were castle guards and maids trying to calm the demi-gods down. Hector looked more composed and panicked at the same time if it was possible. Hadrian looked uncalmable.

"You don't understand! Its an emergency! The unthinkable has happened!" he shouted. "They're lose! We need the Heroes!" he continued shouting.

"Hadrian," Mal said deathly calm from the balcony, dread filling her body, afraid for the answer. "who's loose?" she asked.

He said two words that caused the entire room to freeze, as he locked panicked eyes with his fellow descendant.

"The Villains."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine. I was asked if I will be following the TV Series. I will be including the TV Characters, but not following the show. I was also asked why this story is rated M but there is no smut. THERE IS NO SMUT UNTIL LATER, however a few things need to happen first.

Chapter 16 – The Vizier

Black. Everything was pitch black to Jay. No light. No colors. Nothing. Then he opened his eyes, and saw multiple shades of dark blues and purples.

"Carlos?" Jay shouted, looking for the multicolored haired teen that was traveling with him.

"Carlos." Came a faint echo from around him.

"Is anyone out there?" he called out, hoping to find someone to help him. He was greeted with another echo then silence. Unsure of what to do, Jay decided to try and find a way out to Agrabah.

After walking for what felt like forever, he stumbled upon a stairway that lead down into a shining room. Enticed by the golden glow, Jay followed the stair well down farther below sea level. The deeper the stairs led Jay, the brighter the glow became.

When Jay reached the bottom of the stairs, he was nearly blinded by the bright lights refracted from the piles of gold and jewels in the room. Scattered across the room were piles as tall as trees of gold coins and shimmering jewels. In a few places were gold objects for palace decorations.

Jay now knew where he was, as he looked around the golden room. He couldn't believe he was standing in the one place that his father attempted to enter all those years ago. It was rumored that Prince Aladdin had broken the key that opened this place, so that no one could ever be tempted to rob from there again. How Jay managed to get trapped here, he'll never know.

One things for sure. The Cave of Wonders was the last place Jay wanted to be trapped.

Now that Jay knew where he was, his first thought was he had to escape. He knew what happened to Aladdin the first time he found the cave, and he didn't want to get trapped in there.

With determination, Jay headed through the gold filled room to the next chamber, intent of finding something that would get him out of the Cave. He searched room after room after room, each filled with treasure and gold, but found nothing that could help him escape. Until he reached the final room.

There was hardly anything in the final room Jay entered, apart from a sign covered in dust, and the pedestal raised in the middle of the room.

Stepping up to the sign, Jay brushed the dust off to read it aloud.

"To any who enter this cavern. Here sits to Black Lamp, the Lamp of the Evil Genie. Imprisoned for all eternity to the rules of Magic. Beware of rubbing this lamp, for whomever rubs this lamp shall incur the wrath of the Mighty Jafar!" Jay finished in astonishment. He had found it. The big score his dad was looking for on the island. The key to earning ultimate and rule less power. The Black Lamp can set his father free, if the one who rubs it wants to set him free.

Jay spent his whole life trying to find this stupid, fucking lamp just to set his father free when he escaped the isle, and now that he's found it… all he wanted to do was bury it so deep that no one would be able to find it. His father ruined his life. Tried to turn him into a tool for his revenge, and not into a man.

Jay knew what he wanted to do. He marched up to the black lamp and Jammed it into his bag.

As soon as the Lamp left the stand, the entire room started to shake and the pedestal fell to the ground. Jay decided not to stick around and started running back through all the rooms that he passed through trying to find a way out.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a bunch of rolled up carpets, similar to Aladdin's, and ran over to find one big enough for him to escape on. It took him four tries to find one big enough for him to escape on. Once he found one, he un rolled it flat on the floor, and sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the carpet.

"Please, I need your help to get out of here. I need to bury this lamp somewhere no one will find it. It's not safe here. He knows it's here. I need to bury it where magic can't find it." Jay begged the carpet to help him escape, desperate to stop his father from coming into more power again.

The carpet sensing his urgency, started to rise up from the floor. It continued to rise until Jay couldn't see the floor anymore. Suddenly the carpet stopped, and after a brief second took off forward into the darkness.

The only thing that let Jay know they were moving, was the wind on his face. Suddenly he saw a faint line winding in the darkness up ahead.

"Those must be the main stairs leading out!" Jay said out loud to the carpet. "Quick, before anything happens!" Those words made the carpet blast forward towards the stairs.

The duo was just by the stairs when suddenly, the carpet was hit with a form of energy sending it past the stairs. "Not so fast." Said a sinister voice from behind Jay.

After the carpet straightened itself out, it spun around to the source of the voice, causing Jay to gasp. There stood Jafar, the Ex-Vizier of the Sultun, Most powerful Sorcerer and Genie in all of Agrabah.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my son, the one who turned on his father on live television, to help the Heroes." He sneered at his son as he hoovered in the air, in his sorcerer's robes, cobra staff in his hand.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Jay shouted back at him, kneeling on the carpet, bracing to fight the man who raised him.

It was a stare off for what felt like forever, before Jafar lunged at Jay.

Wildly swinging his staff at his son, Jafar was trying to land a blow to incapacitate. Quick maneuvering was the only thing that saved Jay from getting struck by the cobra. Swerving left and right on the carpet, Jay couldn't figure out how to escape from the Cave. Everywhere he looked he could not see anything but darkness, sand, and the shining stairs.

"There's no escape, Boy" Jafar sneered, lunging again. "You are trapped down here forever!" he said ending with an evil laugh.

Ignoring his father, he decided to try and look for something, anything, to help him against his father. "C'mon, c'mon" he muttered as he steered the carpet down towards what he assumed was the ground. "C'mon, c'mon". he said searching the piles upon piles of treasure. Gold, Jewels, Goblets, Plates, Jewelry, more Carpets was all that Jay saw everywhere on the ground. Frustrated, he kept flying through piles of treasure.

"Nothing in the Cave can save you!" screamed Jafar, who chased him.

"Do you know anything in here that can stop him?" Jay begged the carpet.

Suddenly the carpet started to point at Jay, frantically at his Jay's shirt.

"I don't understand! How can I stop him!" Jay shouted at it, causing the carpet to jerk to the left towards another room with a pedestal. There on the pedestal sat another staff similar to his father's. Though this staff was a different animal, the Leopard. Queen La's Staff, the Leopard Queen. This staff was used to turn Leopards into man beasts to rule with in the Jungle. The artifact was placed in the Cave by Tarzan to stop anyone from ruling the creatures of the jungle.

The carpet stopped in front of the staff and dropped Jay onto the floor. He then proceeded to point at the staff and Jay.

"You want me to fight him with Leopard men?" Jay asked, and received a nod from it. Though it still kept pointing to Jay's shirt. "What else? I don't have nothing else but my… father's…Lamp!" He said as realization dawned on him. "Weaken him down, then trap him in the Lamp! That's perfect!"

Jay reached up and grabbed the staff. Once his hands grabbed the staff, he felt power fill every pore of his body. Surging through his veins was the power of the Queen of the Leopard's. He felt his soul roar like a Leopard.

"It is time to kill the cobra." He growled, as his eyes glowed with power.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

Chapter 17 – The Hag

"Doug I need your help." Evie said walking up to the fallen tree blocking the entrance. "We need to try to move it." She gave a good shove to see if it would budge, but it didn't even twitch.

"No cell service in here." Doug muttered as he walked over to help.

The two shoved and pushed against the tree, but neither could get it to move. For a while the duo tried to move the tree, to no avail. No matter how hard they tried the tree would not give.

"Ugh, it's no use. We're not strong enough to move it." Evie groaned as she slid down the cave wall. "Grrraaahh, how are we going to get out of here Doug?"

"Well suffice to say there's only two ways out of the cave, one" he replied pointing to the tree, "is through the main entrance, which is now blocked by a thick tree. Or two" he continued turning and facing the darkness, "is travel through to the other end of the cave to the exit."

With option one not a real option anymore, Evie stared off into the darkness, warring with herself on whether to go through to the exit. In her mind, there was no possible way to know if there even was another exit. But what choice did they have, with the main entrance obstructed by the tree, they would have to try and get out through the darkness.

"Fine," she decided after a minute or two, "but please tell me you have a flashlight on you." She asked him.

"Of course," Doug exclaimed, "just let me find it in here somewhere." He said as he took off his backpack. Doug started to pull out a ton of things in his search for a flashlight. Books, clothes, hand sanitizer, wipes, empty bottles, and even plastic bags. "What if we find something interesting!" he said at Evie's look. After tossing a few gems from the bottom of his bag he found two flashlights, sitting innocently under everything.

"Perfect one for me and one for you!" Doug cheered handing a light-blue flashlight to Evie, and turning on his green one. Together the duo, armed with their flashlights took off into the darkness of the cave. But beware, for nothing good lurks in the dark, especially in the caves.

They were lost. It was simple as that. The two teens had been traversing the caverns with their flashlights for what felt like the whole night. Taking turn after turn, thinking it would lead out to the forest.

"Do you ever get the feeling we're being watched?" Evie said feeling eyes on her back.

"Huh? Oh, constantly, though Uncle Doc says it's just the forest animals Aunt Snow sends to keep an eye on us with." Doug says wetting his finger to find a wind draft in the split hallway of the caves. He felt a draft coming from his left this time. "C'mon this way." He said before walking off, beginning to feel a chill up his spin.

"I don't think it's that. I didn't feel it until just after we went into the caverns."

Doug remained silent, not sure what it was that the two were picking up on. All he knew, was something else was in the caverns with them. Something bad.

"We need to hurry." Was all Doug said as he picked up speed down the narrow passage. Without looking where he stepped, he lost his footing and fell into a deep hole. Landing on his ankle, he let out a scream, alerting Evie to stop just before she fell in herself.

"Doug! Oh, my Gods, are you alright?" Evie shouted, as she crouched on the edge of the hole.

"I think I broke my ankle." Doug said through clenched teeth.

"How are you going to get out of there?" Evie asked, looking around her to find something to get him out. Searching the nearby area, she spotted Doug's backpack laying on the ground where it fell, teetering on the edge of the hole. Thinking quickly, Evie grabbed it, just before it fell in with Doug, but not before several items fell in.

"There should be some-" Doug said as he looked up at Evie, her flashlight shining behind her onto the ceiling. On to the evil creature that has been following them this whole time. "Evie behind you!" He shouted.

Spinning onto her back she shined her flashlight right onto the last thing she wanted to be trapped in a cave with. Her Mother.

"You're supposed to be trapped on the Island." She said pointing her flashlight at the woman.

"Hmm, yes. Though I remember demanding someone help free me from that accursed prison some time ago." Snarled the Evil Queen. "I believe it was my daughter."

The Evil Queen lunged at her daughter, trying to push her into the hole with Doug, but Evie was quick, and rolled away, father away from the hole and Doug.

"Poor Evie, can't do anything right. Just a pretty face only good for looking at." Her mother sneered, taunting Evie.

"You're wrong. I'm a hero, and I will defeat you. Just like Snow White did." She screamed back.

"How are you going to defeat me, when you can't even rescue your friends." The queen laughed.

Evie was thrown, not knowing her friends were in danger. Though, if her mother found her, then their parents must have escaped too. "My friends are strong enough to stop you." She countered.

"Oh? But what about the dwarf?" she said cackling, gesturing to Doug in the hole.

"Evie, don't worry about me! Run go get help!" Doug screamed. "I'll be fine! Go!"

With a few seconds of hesitation, Evie threw Doug's bag down to him, then bolted away from her mother.

"You can't run from me, Evie!" she screeched, "I brought you into this world, I will take you out of it!"

Evie didn't look back as she ran. Taking turn after turn after turn, she finally saw light up ahead. 'Please be an exit.' She begged to herself, as she breached the archway.

After a blinding moment, her sight came back to here, and she noticed one main problem. There was an exit, but it was a hole in the ceiling of the room.

She searched the room looking for anything that could help her out. There were six plies of rocks along the walls and siting in the middle of the room on a raised dais, was a large boulder covered on the top with moss.

Hopeless, Evie throws herself on the steps of the dais and releases her pent-up tears. As she cries, she doesn't realize the six piles of boulders rolling around to circle her.

One of the largest and slowest boulders roll up right beside her, and speaks startling her.

"Why do you cry in distress child? The answer is always in view."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

Chapter 18 – The Dogcatcher

Barking. All he could hear was dogs barking. That is what woke Carlos up. Well that and the wet nose poking him in the face.

"Get out of my face Jay." He said as he pushed the furry…wet…not Jay out of his face. Suddenly realizing that it wasn't Jay, Carlos bolted upright on the floor of, well he didn't really know where he was.

Looking around him he realized he was in a room. A room that looked like it belonged on a farm. There was very little technology that Carlos could notice. He did see a computer and a desk, he was on the bed, there was a closet full of clothes, and even a chair by the window. For the life of him Carlos couldn't figure out where he was. That is until the door opened and in walked three people. One was a tall man with a green sweater vest and a pipe. Next to him was a woman wearing a farm dress and an apron. Finally, was a girl about a few years younger than Carlos, with dirt on her and her clothes.

"Umm, I don't have any valuables." Was the first thing Carlos said, and he wanted to kick himself. 'I doubt these people want valuables'

"Now son, that isn't why we're here." Said the man. "My name is Rodger, and this is Anita and Ronnie. Ronnie, found you covered in sand at the end of the driveway. Mind telling us why you were there?" he questioned in a parental kind of way.

"Well, sir, I actually have no idea where here is." Carlos said scratching the back of his head. "My friend and I were headed to Agrabah for a meeting with Princess Jasmine, and the Sultan, when we were swept up into a sandstorm." He explained before the panic set in. "My friend! Jay, did you find anyone else out there?!" he panicked.

"I'm sorry to say this dear, but Agrabah is over 200 miles over Bald Mountain." Said Anita slowly. "How did you possibly come to our driveway for the desert?" she asked.

"I don't know." Was all he could say. He looked down at the puppy nudging his hand to be pet. Smiling, he started to pet the dog, noticing how soft his fur was. His white… and… black… fur. Realization of just who these people were made Carlos pale.

"Dear, are you alright?" Anita asked stepping forward.

Carlos jumped up from the bed, shaking his head. "Thank you for your help, but I really need to go." He said quickly hurrying for the door.

"Now son, I can't in all good manners, just let you leave all alone." Rodger said grabbing his arm, stopping him from running away.

"You don't understand, I can't be here. Be near you, near them!" he said in a panic, pointing to the puppies.

"If you're allergic we have an epi-pen." Ronnie said off handed.

"No, you don't understand. I'm not allergic." He said looking out the window to the corn field, seeing a slight shift in the corn, bowing it off as the wind. "She could find me, find us, find them!" he said again pointing to the dogs.

"Son, who can find them?" Rodger asked.

"My mother." He replied eyes darting around the landscape out the window.

"I don't get it. Who's your mom?" Ronnie asked, her face scrunched up in confusion.

A gasp was heard just as the roar of an engine could be heard from outside. Quickly Carlos ran out to the porch in time to see a van come driving up the driveway, recklessly hitting the fence and mailbox.

Coming to a screeching halt at the steps, the doors flew open as two bodies tumbled out the back of the van and a third stepped out of the driver's side.

"You are never allowed to drive us anywhere again Diego." Said the skinny boy from the ground.

"I got us here before her didn't I." asked the boy who walked around the van. "Carlos! I'm glad we found you in time!" He screamed as he threw himself at his cousin.

"In time for what?" Carlos asked as his cousin hugged his stiff form.

"And you must me Mr. and Mrs. Radcliffe." He said greeting the couple politely. "I am sorry about the fence and mail box, however we never had cars on the Isle, so I never learned how to drive."

"The Isle?!" "Never Driven?!" Anita and Rodger shouted at the same time.

"I apologize but we are in a kind of hurry, may we come inside and explain. Prying eyes and all that, you know?" He asked looking around the farm for anything out of place.

"Of Course, of course. Do come in." Anita allowed looking pointedly at Rodger.

The group quickly settled into the living room, while puppies curled around their feet.

"Earlier, you said she would find you, find them. Please tell me you don't mean her." Rodger asked, after no one made a move to talk.

Sighing, Carlos glared at his smirking cousin and nodded before answering. "I'm sure you all saw the coronation." After receiving their nods, he continued." What wasn't shown was the bolt of magic Jane released hitting the barrier of the Isle. The past few weeks the King has been inspecting the Isle from afar."

At the pause, Diego picked up from there. "What the King does not know is that the dome shattered when the bolt struck it. When it fell, many of the villains took that as a second chance to get their revenge. Now don't get me wrong, a few stayed on the island with some of the descendants, but many fled."

"Yeah, but a few of the ones left were sent out to help by Professor Yen Sid. He's been sending us on covered missions." Said the chubby kid.

"Covert Missions, Harry." Corrected Diego.

"That's what I said!"

"Anyway, Harry, Jace, and I were sent here to keep trace of you." Diego said gesturing to the family. "Incase an unwelcomed relative of mine came by." He said.

"But I've got one question." Said Ronnie. "Who are you talking about?"

"The vampire bat," said Harry

"That inhuman beast," said Jace

"She aut to be locked up and never released." Said Diego.

"Look out for…" Carlos mumbled

"Cruella DeVil!" came two loud screams from the adults in the room, causing many puppies to start barking.

"SHHH!" hissed Diego. "We lost her a while ago just outside the Bald Mountain and Arabian Desert boarders."

"Oh no." said Carlos once he heard him say that.

"What is it Carlos?"

"That Sandstorm. Jay and I were on our way to Agrabah. You said you lost her just at the boarders of the desert? I know what she was doing." Carlos said dread setting in his stomach.

"She was meeting Jafar." Diego was beginning to see where this was going.

"And she wanted to separate us. They sent us to their unfinished business. Meaning Jay is in the Cave of Wonders… and I'm here… with them." He said looking at the puppies asleep by the windows.

Suddenly they heard a roaring motor in the corn field, followed by a cackling laugh.

"We're out of time. She's here." Said Diego and Carlos. Looking out the window, terrified.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

Chapter 19 – The Demi-Gods

Hadrian spent no time getting from Athena's temple to his house. As soon as he stepped foot into his room, he was like a whirlwind packing his bag with important things. Clothes, weapons, medical equipment, and food. All the necessities went into his bag, before he bolted to the gates that lead to the base of Mt. Olympus.

The whole entire run down the mountain, he tried to think of how the Pantheon of Gods could just up and vanish. Never before has this happened, not even when the Titans invaded.

It took Hadrian almost a day's journey to get to the bottom of the mountain, but once he did he almost tripped and landed on top of his cousin, Hector.

"Whoa there Rian. What are you doing down here?" asked the muscle mass of a demi-god. "I though Aunt Persephone was taking you t the Underworld this morning." He finished confused.

"Oh Hector, I'm so glad I ran into you. Hold me up, I'm exhausted." Replied Hadrian, almost falling over again.

Once Hector set Hadrian on a rock to sit, Hadrian started to tell him about how the gods have disappeared. "I'm not sure where to go now. I can't go to any of my friends, this will ruin their summer. What are we going to do?" He questioned Hector.

Hector sat there puzzled, thinking. What could they do? They were just two demi-gods. 'That's it! Demi-Gods!' Hector thought.

"Hadrian, I'd like you to meet my grandparents." Hector said leading him to the farm his father Hercules grew up on.

"Hadrian, this is my grandparents. Amphytryon and Alcmene. Grandma, Grandpa, this is Hadrian my cousin." Hector introduced. "We're only stopping by, I was actually hoping dad left that bird-brain here in the barn?" he asked his grandfather.

"Nice to meet you my boy." Amphytryon greeted. "That darn thing is in the stables spooking all the horses and chickens." He directed Hector to the barn where there was a lot of noise coming from inside.

"Yeah he'll do that." Hector chuckled opening the door and stepping out of the way as chickens and goats came running out. "Hadrian, there's one more person I'd like you to meet. Pegasus, come here you feather head!" he shouted into the rafters.

Suddenly a loud neigh could be heard from above us, and then a white and blue blur dropped down. Standing proud in front of us was the one and only flying horse.

"Nice to meet you Pegasus." Hadrian greeted, earning a tweet from the horse. "So, what exactly are we doing at your grandparents' farm, meeting your father's best friend?" He asked his cousin.

"We'll you asked what are we going to do?" Hector started to say. "So, I thought 'we're only two Demi-Gods'. Then it hit me. We're not just two demi-gods!"

"What are you talking about? Last I checked it was just you and me. I don't have any siblings, and I thought you only had a mortal sister." Hadrian countered.

"Wait you don't know?" Hector asked.

"Know what, Hector?"

"I think it's best to see for yourself." Hector said gesturing to Pegasus' back. "Hop on, we're actually going to break the law… no big deal."

With Hector's nonchalant view on law-breaking, Pegasus leapt into the air.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hadrian screamed over the wind shear.

"The Isle, of course!" Hector screamed back, as the flew over water and in view of the Isle of the Lost.

"Are you insane!?" Hadrian screeched. "You have no idea how bad it is on the isle!" He stared as they passed where the barrier should have been. "It's crazy, it's filthy, it's deserted?" he said as they landed outside of the Mysterious Tower. "This is wrong. This is all wrong. Where are the Villains? Where are the descendants?" He said looking around as Hector lead him to the door and knocked.

They waited a good few minutes, before the door opened to a tall man in a blue sorcerers' robe and a long grey beard. "Ah we've been expecting you, young demi-gods." Was all he said as he gestured inside. "Come we have much to discuss, Hadrian. Hector."

"Professor Yen Sid? If you don't mind me asking… How did you know we were coming?" Hadrian asked his old science professor.

"Professor I may be now, young one. But I once was a powerful sorcerer. So powerful I fought back the darkness its self. When the King made the royal decree of no magic in the land, I was sent here to teach the future generations science and goodness. I am afraid that my teachings were not taken to many of your generation." Yen Sid explained as he led them up the tower's staircase to the top. "With times, such as this, when the darkness threatens us again I used magic to sense your coming here. Sadly, I with this meeting could happen at a more calm and happier time." He finished as they approached the door to Yen Sid's office.

"What meeting? What don't I know?" Hadrian asked looking between his two companions.

"Come. Everything will be revealed inside." Was his answer, as the trio went into his office.

The office was a buzz with Descendants and a few Villains that stayed on the island. Anthony and his cousin Dizzy Tremaine were talking into head pieces about progress on missions. Harley of the Southern Isle was marking pins on the map of Auradon and then moving mini-figures of the Villains across the war map table, like the ones Ares used to show the tactics of the Titans war with the Gods. Anastasia was passing out pastries to everyone as they worked. Two kids that I didn't know were looking over the War Table, when Yen Sid called them over to follow us. So much happening in the room, it was crazy.

Yen Sid lead us into another room with the two boys, and sat down at his desk. Summoning four chairs, he gestured us to sit.

"Let me tell you a tale. One you may know, or not." He said looking at the other three demi-gods, then finishing on me. "Years ago, a god was punished to live on this island. His wife would visit him while he was trapped, for the first years. She loved him dearly, but could not fault his punishment, for he tried to change a deal he made long ago. On the eve of the fourth anniversary of his imprisonment, he and his wife consummated the night in his chambers on the island. What the two did not learn until a few fortnights later, was that the wife became with child. Excited she returned and informed her husband of the good news. Repulsed at the idea of having a child, the man cast her away. Informing her to get rid of it. The woman, then realized that the man she loved was truly gone, and in his place stood a monster. Deeply upset, she returned home to her mother informing her of the news. Together the mother and daughter cherished the unborn, for eight more months. Then on the spring equinox, the woman's water broke. The baby was coming, and the mother could only take her to one place, the palace of the gods. It was a long labor for the woman, but in due time she had not one but two bundles placed in her arms, by her mother. She had but a moment to name them, before the King of the land came to put the boys with their father. On the Isle. The mother begged the guards not to, screaming to have her boys back, to keep them from their father. But her voice went unheard by one of the guards. When the two guards landed on the isle, one went in search for the father leaving the two boys with the guard who heard the mother's plea. With little time, the guard picked up one baby, but before he could reach for the other, the guard was returning with the father. Quickly the guard ran towards the lone standing tower on the island. This tower. That night two lives were changes. Two boys grew up on this island, who should not have been here. One with the connection to the earth and one with the connection to fire. I tell you this not as a story, but as history. Your history, young Hadrian."

Hadrian sat silent, staring at the old wizard. Trying to process it all. He could have had a life in Auradon, if it wasn't for the king. He could have been away from his father, he could have avoided all of the… No he wasn't going there. One thing he had trouble processing. "Who is he?" he whispered.

Yen Sid hesitated, which set Hadrian's temper off, and all the plants in the room to tangle everything in their roots.

"Hadrian, calm down. Please." Hector said quietly, ad not to spook him anymore.

"The other boy. The one in the tower… is Hadie." He said finally gesturing to the boy in the farthest seat, who was avoiding looking at anyone.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

Chapter 20 – The Brother

"Let me get this straight. My mother had two children, two boys, that the King declared would live on this Gods forsaken spit of land, and No One Decided To Tell Me Sooner!" Hadrian screamed at the wizen old man in front of him. "And not only that but the entire Island is now deserted because the villains want revenge and are after the hero's kids to get it. Did I miss anything?"

"Don't forget the fact that they have their magic back, no one knows where they are, Oh and they want to kill the King." Hector said from his seat next to Hadrian.

"Not Helping, Hector!" He shouted back at him.

"Precisely why I have brought you four here, Hadrian. We have been tracking the villains as much as we can since the dome fell. Many we haven't heard from yet, but from the few we have it is not good." Yen Sid said leaning forward on his desk, steepling his fingers together. "My major concerns right now are of your friends' parents: The Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella DeVil and your father. Unfortunately, we lost track of your father after he went to Olympus. He seems to have disappeared from our sights… with the gods. That is the least of our concerns however, as Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine have alerted me that the Golden Scarab to the Cave of Wonders is missing. That paired with the recent sand storm in the Arabian Desert leads to Jafar approaching Agrahba. Next, the Evil Queen. My magic detectors have picked up heavy spell work in the Enchanted Forest, whatever she is casting is strong and dangerous. Finally, Cruella has managed to reobtain her car and is looking for the Radcliffe family. Luckily the family has moved from their previous location so she will be held off for a while."

Head reeling from the information overload, Hadrian collapsed into the chair next to Hector. Yen Sid saw the dazed look on his face, and gestured to the Hercules boys to exit with him silently. Leaving the two long lost brothers to reunite.

It took Hadrian a while to organize the information of the villains, before he realized he was alone with his brother. He took the moment to fully look at him. He had the same inky black hair, same slim figure, and same height. If you didn't look at his eyes they would be completely identical. While Hadrian had his father's molten silver eyes, Hadie had their mother's emerald green eyes.

They sat there in uncomfortable silence, unable to come up with what to say. What do you ask the brother who was raised by the greatest sorcerer in the kingdom? What do you say to the brother raised by the infamous Lord of the Dead? The couldn't think of where to start or even how to. Two brother's so identical, felt like two strangers to each other.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Hadie as he looked out the window into the sky.

"For what? It wasn't your fault that I got raised by the worst possible father in the entire world." Hadrian replied bitterly, thinking of a life he could have had. A life free of the Isle of the Lost. "Not even your fault we even ended up on this island. It's His fault. Treating us as Him, the moment we breath. Locking us on this island with Him, tearing us from mom and dooming us to a life of poverty. No, I don't blame you. I blame the King." He ranted.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about me too late." He said softly.

"What do you mean too late? Yeah, I would have liked to know you were here long before now, but at least I know you are here now." Hadrian said softer to him, moving to sit beside Hadie. "What matters is that you're my brother, and well get off this island. Even, if I have to break you out myself."

The two share a smile of comfort, and slowly but surely begin to get to know the brother they never knew existed.

After a full afternoon to their selves, the four demi-gods returned to the War Room in the tower. At the War Table, stood Yen Sid surrounded by the descendants that stayed on the island. Scanning the group, the elderly man began to speak.

"Time is of the essence young descendants. We must stop the Villains quickly and before any ill will befalls innocent people. I have already dispatched Jace, Harry, and Diego DeVil to look for Carlos and inform him of his mother's escape. I hope to send help to Jay and Evie as soon as I am able. Our main priority is capturing these four villains, and returning them here so that I may hold them permanently in a place of my own creation." He said seriously. "Keep your ears open to all whispers of any villains' location. We need to track them all to keep innocent lives of the kingdom safe." With those parting words he dismissed everyone back to their stations, and turned to the demi-gods. "I have a special assignment for you four." He gestured them to return to his office.

"As you are aware, we lost Hades on Olympus, and thanks to Hadrian we know that the gods are gone as well. It is my belief that He has taken the gods to the Underworld. We are unable to track any underground movements whatsoever, and that is why I believe it is so. I need you four to go to the underworld. Free the Gods. Defeat Hades. And Bring him here for imprisonment. Do you have any questions so far?" he informed them of all this once he reached his chair. Aware of the big task he was handing the four heroes, Yen Sid knew that they would achieve great things, starting with this mission.

"How are we supposed to get to the Underworld, let alone defeat our father and free the gods!?" said Hadrian still a bit irritable from the previous conversation.

"That is where you come in Hadrian. Using your powers we hope to locate the entrance in your mother's house on Olympus to enter the Underworld. From there you will proceed to Hades palace, where Hector and Herkie will keep guard, while you and Hadie will locate the Gods. Once you have located them, the four of you will go and free them before facing Hades. With the Gods and you four fighting together, you shall be able to capture him and bring him here." Yen Sid explained seriously looking at each individual boy before asking. "Any Questions?" At the four head shakes Yen Sid rose. "Then we must hasten our way to Olympus to free the Gods."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, All of it is Disney's bar Hadrian, he's mine.

Chapter 21 – The Tunnel

The trip back to Olympus for the four demi-gods took less time than the trip to the Isle. Luckily the four fit on Pegasus' back easily, or else it would have taken days to get back. Once Pegasus had set all four hooves on Olympus the four fell off taking in the personal space the trip had robbed them of.

"Space oh thank the gods! I don't have to be stuck near Hector's B.O. any longer!" praised Herkie, as he gasped in fresh air several steps over from Hector, who raised his arm and sniffed his armpit. "So, any idea how we're supposed to know how to find the entrance?" he asked looking at the two brothers.

"Yen Sid said it was in mother's house here on Olympus, so Hadrian lead the way." Said Hadie straightening his light grey and navy jacket before gesturing for Hadrian to lead the way.

"Alright Guys it's just down the path from the Temple of Zeus." He said as he led the three boys towards the gold and ivory building in the distance.

"So, what exactly do you know how to do?" asked Hector as they walked, just to have some conversation to fill the awkward silence. He wasn't used to Olympus be so silent. It was almost dead on the home of the Gods.

"Well Mother has been training me to help control plants, to grow them and heal them." Hadrian replied looking straight to the left of the Temple of Zeus, where it was assumed th be Persephone's home.

"Yen Sid helped me use fire for more than just destruction." Said Hadie looking at everything around him, enjoying his first trip to the Golden City.

"Cool Cool. I can bench press almost 1000 tons no sweat. Dad can do about a million tons, without a sweat. I've been trying to train Herkie, too. His training might have to be turned up with the Villains on the loose though." He finished giving Herkie a serious look that was matched with a determined look. That in turn Made Hector bust out laughing.

"We're almost there, that building right over there is my mother's house." He pointed at the light purple house, with a soft green roof. Surrounding the building was green scattered with pastel colored flowers, light yellow, pink, purple, and blues. It looked like a house from a Home Improvement magazine. "I think the tunnel is in her bedroom somewhere. It's the only room that I wasn't allowed to go in without her being with me."

With that, the group all nodded before hurrying down the cobble stone road. All just wanting to get their family back.

 _"Why do you cry in distress child? The answer is always in view."_

Hearing the voice, after not seeing any one else in the room, made Evie jump up and scream. As she moved away from the spot she sat previously, she spun around to see small round rock people all staring at her.

"Oh, she's so pretty!" said a teenage male voice from one of the rock people, with several others nodding.

"I could just eat you up." Said an older female voice, as she stepped forward to get a look at her face.

"Wha-What are you?" Evie asked a little shaken.

"Why childe we are Rock Trolls. We hold the magic of the ground. You my dear see no way out, but I would disagree. Your mother uses potions for her magic, but there are many other forms. Take for instance the magic of the Queen of Arendelle, her magic is Northern Magic. The Queen of Atlantis uses Sea Magic. Even your friend, Hadrian, uses Godly Magic. Before you my dear, is one of the most powerful magical artifact in all Auradon. The Spiritual Stone. It can give you the power to defeat your mother, but be warned child. It is magic based on the spirit's strength. The stronger your spirit and determination, the stronger your magic." The Troll with a walking staff explained.

"How do I access the magic? How can any magic be enough to defeat her? She's too strong!" she wept falling to her knees again.

"Have Courage dear, and you will find the answers, and the power to do anything. All you need to do is touch the stone." He encouraged lifting her face up with one finger towards the stone. "Now hurry your friend needs your help. Go and conquer the villains."

"How can I ever repay you? I don't even know your name." Evie said standing slowly and walking with the elder troll towards the stone in the middle of the room.

"You need only say thank you, and I am Grand Pabbie, Elder of the Arendelle Trolls. Keeper of Magical Artifacts." He said with a wise smile.

"Then thank you Grand Pabbie for your help." She thanked as she touched the stone. As soon as her palm was flat on the stone, the room burst with colors and Evie's eyes rolled into her head as she floated up into the air.

"I found it!" shouted Herkie from the back of the closet, causing everyone to rush from where they were to see if it was really the entrance to the Underworld.

Sure enough, Herkie had found the tunnel entrance. Looking at Persephone's walk-in closet, all you would see is an assortment of pastel colored togas and dresses with matching shoes above them on shelves. Instead of the back being a wall, there was a tapestry with four women on it. The Four Seasons moved and talked with each other on the fabric. Autumn was a woman with hair the color of fall leaves in the middle of the woods, a mixture of orange and reds. Her eyes shone like polished copper as she talked with her sisters. Her toga draped over her left shoulder and covered her like a river of rustic satin. Next to her was Winter, who's hair was as white as fresh snow. Her eyes as shiny and clear as a sapphire. She wore a dress that shone like a frozen lake and settled around her ankles. Third in the line was Spring, who's light brown hair gleamed in the light of the sewn in sun. Her eyes sparkled like melted emeralds in Hephaestus's forge. Across her right shoulder ran a toga of grass like silk covering her to the floor. Finally, there was Summer, with eyes as bright as the summer sun, reflecting a variety of colors. Her hair as smooth and soft as the sand on a beach. Loosely hugging her frame, she wore a sunflower yellow sundress.

Approaching the quadruplets, Hadrian cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me ladies, but could you possibly allow us into the secret tunnel?" he asked once all four of them were looking at him.

The four took a moment to look the demi-gods over, before turning to each other and huddling up. The behavior confused the demi-gods for a brief second as they huddled together and occasionally looked at the four boys. After what felt like several long minutes, Haddie, having a short fuse and an element representing anger, finally had enough and blew his top, literally.

"Will you stop wasting time! My mother and the gods have been godnapped!" he screamed, as his hair turned into green fire and rose to almost touch the ceiling. "We need to get to the underworld now! You are wasting our time!"

Startled, the for grabbed the middle of the tapestry and pulled, Autumn and Winter pulling left and Spring and Summer pulling right. Slowly, the tapestry made a ripping sound as the seasons pulled to the sides exposing a hole in the wall. It wasn't much to look at. All you could see while looking at it was darkness. What the four heard however sent chills up their spins. Moans and pleas of the souls of the dead drifted into the closet like dandelion fluffs in the wind.

"Whelp, looks like it's only downhill from here." Said Herkie, as the foursome looked down the tunnel. "Nose Goes!" he shouted putting his finger on his nose followed by Hadie and Hector.

"Children." Hadrian mumbled as be headed into the tunnel, followed by Hadie and Hector.

Suddenly there was a huge rumble and the entrance started to close behind Hector, leaving Herkie to run up to the wall with wide eyes. "Hey! Open that back up, you floral rejects!" we heard Herkie shout at the seasons, before the hole sealed back up into plaster and drywall.

"Well looks like it's just us going to Hell then." Joked Hector, in a nervous tone.


End file.
